


Harley's Harem

by SoulReeper777



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Latex, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulReeper777/pseuds/SoulReeper777
Summary: Harley desides to have fun with some super-heroins she has met in her life of crime. Joker is in the asuylm so she has her lover Poison Ivy help her.This gets confusing on if this stays a Rap story in future chapters but it is at some points so the warning stays.





	1. Harley's Harem Startes

Harley’s Harem Starts   
(This story does have bad words, bondage, kidnapping, some sex, and nudity. You have been warned and invited so read at your own risk or enjoyment;) Also the characters that engage in any sexually actions or see those actions are 18 years or older and if anyone drinks alcohol IF ANY they are 21 years or older, they are also not my original characters so they belong to their original creators I am just using them to state my own opinion on what they should do, thank you for your understanding.)

 

-Harley sat in her hideout on a clown throne tapping her fingers on the arm rest. She had an itch that needed to be scratched, but Joker was back in Arkham Asylum again. Men were out of the question as the Joker would kill them as soon as he got out of Arkham. She was also in the mood to mess around with multiple partners for the long term. A figure quietly entered through a door covered in shadow. The figure smiled as she saw Harley twitching her noses and biting her lower lip. 

-“What you thinking about Harley?” Poison Ivy asked as she walked into view of Harley. Seeing Ivy Harley jumped of the throne and ran to her.

-“I thought you were in Arkham still,” Harley said as she hugged her friend with all her might. Suddenly an idea entered Harley’s mind that made a wicked smile spread across her face.

-“What is with that grin?” Ivy asked before Harley gave her a French kiss.

-After pulling away Harley said, “I want a harem for us to play with Ivy.” This shocked Ivy as Harley had never brought this up before or even hinted at it.

-“You know that I am not real into men,” Ivy said and then looked down at Harley’s luscious corset covered breasts.

-“No men just women that can keep up with us. Like Batgirl, Catwoman, Raven, and some other women we can have fun with,” Harley said looking up at Ivy hoping she would go for the idea. Ivy thought about it while looking at Harley black lips.

-“How can I say no to my cutie devil? What is the plan?” Ivy asked with a smile and warmth in her body.

-“Don’t know yet, but that won’t be a problem,” Harley grabbed Ivy’s hand and pulled her off to the Planning room. Harley’s head filled with all that things she could do with Ivy and their unwilling spouses.

-A Month Later at Night___________________________________________________

-An alarm sounded drawing Batgirl's attention to a small toy store with its front window smashed in. Her red hair blow in the wind with her cap as she looked down on the store. 

-“What does it look like Batgirl?” Batman’s voice came through her earphone.

-“It looks like a normal robbery. I will subdue them and leave them for the cops,” Batgirl said as she watched for movement in the store.

-“Sure you don’t need back up?” Robin chimed in.

-Rolling her eyes Batgirl responded, “No, this is going to be a piece of cake.” With that she threw a bat grappling hook and swung down to the store. Looking through the broken window Batgirl saw a figure behind the counter facing a wall safe. Her muscle seemed too relaxed and tense at the same time as the figure was slim. She stopped halfway next to a pile of stuffed bears that stood higher than her. Fists clenched and standing in a fighting position before she said, “Hands up, and back away from the safe.”

-“Knock, Knock,” said the figure, in a female voice, as put its hands in the air. Temptation filled Batgirl as the oldest joke in the book demanded to be answered.

-“Who's there?” asked Batgirl as she noted everything around the figure.

-“Hammer,” The figure said not moving.

-“Hammer who?” Asked Batgirl as she reached for the pair of handcuffs on her utility belt.

-“Hammer you!” a female burst out of the pile of bears with a giant hammer in her hand. Before Batgirl could respond the hammer made contact with the side of her head. This knocked Batgirl to the ground with a ringing sound in her head. She looked up at her attacker to see that it was Harley Quinn in short shorts and a corset with her trademark design on them. 

-“Nighty, Night little bat,” Harley said as she squatted down and placed a rag over Batgirl’s mouth and nose. Batgirl’s nose was filled with a sweet smell as she took in her next breath.

-“This is chloroform!” Batgirl thought and started to move her hands to move Harley’s hand. Her efforts were stopped by vines that wrapped around her wrists and ankles. With another breath Batgirl felt her eyes starting to close without her permission. 

-“MMMMMNNNNPPHH!” Batgirl tried to call for help and protest.

-“We are going to have, so much fun,” Harley said as Batgirl drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere else a day later____________________________________________

-Looking down through the skylight Catwoman watched as the guard walked by doing her hourly rounds. Her black cat suit hugged her body acting like a second skin with her whip acting like a tail. When the guard rounded the corner she opened the skylight and dropped down into the museum. She landed on the floor with her high heels making no sound and started walking towards the painting in front of her. It was a lovely painting of a cat and was worth a hundred million easily. The Museum had gotten this painting after the owner had passed away a month ago. Catwoman had been casing the place ever since the painting was moved into the Museum. A new female guard always seemed to stay in the guard room after her first round and then fall asleep.

-“Like taking candy from a baby,” Catwoman said as she grabbed the sides of the frame of the painting. As she lifted it off the wall she heard a click sound, and with that a gas was sprayed from the frame into Catwoman’s face. “Fuck,” Catwoman said as she dropped the painting and backed up. “How did this happen? I thought I disabled all the systems?” She started to feel dizzy as she thought of this. Her body started to feel warm and relaxed making her collapse onto her knees. Catwoman’s breasts and southern area started to get more sensitive with her catsuit squeezing against them. 

-The security guard came walking back around the corner to find Catwoman laying on the floor. A smile appeared on the security guard’s face as she watched Catwoman groping her own breasts and having one of her hands in between her legs.

-“Those pheromones are working great, Red,” said Harley as she walked up behind the security guard, who was really Poison Ivy, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As they walked closer, Catwoman was in her own world of wet dreams.

-“This was almost too easy.” Ivy said as she handcuffed Catwoman’s hands behind her back. Harley pulled out some hemp and started to bind Catwoman’s ankles. She added rope above and below Catwoman’s knees as Ivy made sure Catwoman was not having a bad reaction to the pheromones. Looking to Harley, Ivy noticed that she was tying a crotch rope and was about to pull the rope. “Is that necessary?” Ivy asked her girlfriend.

-“It will keep her distracted when she wakes up. Do you want to tie the last knot?” Harley asked holding up rope that ran in between Catwoman’s legs. Ivy smiled as she grabbed the rope pulling it tight and then tying it to the rope around Catwoman’s waist. Catwoman’s latex cat suit did not help hide that the rope was waged between her lower lips. With that Harley put a ball-gag in Catwoman's mouth and then put her in the duffle bag. "See you at the hideout, Red,” Harley said then gave Ivy a long French kiss before leaving.

At night in New York a few nights later________________________________________

-Raven and Starfire flew down into the abandoned warehouse through a hole in the roof and set down on a clean spot. They both looked around seeing rusty pipes, and many different sizes of crates. The moon’s light showed through the holes in the wall and ceiling lighting small areas of the warehouse. 

-Raven held up the Teen Titan walkie-talkie and said, “You sure Batgirl’s signal is coming from here?” 

-“Yes and another location that we’re checking out,” Robin’s voice sounded through the walkie-talkie. Raven looked around as Robin talked, seeing nothing out of place.

-“I’ll call you if we find anything,” Raven said and looked for Starfire.

-“Friend Raven I found a cute pink bunny!” Starfire yelled from behind a crate. Raven turned towards the crate and started floating in that direction.

-“Don’t touch it Starfire,” Raven said before she heard Starfire yelp and start coughing. 

-“Bad bunny,” Starfire said to the bunny before Raven rounded the corner. Starfire’s body started to feel warm and weak which made her collapse to her knees. Seeing her friend fall onto her knees, Raven ran forward grabbing Starfire from behind.

-“Mmmmmmnn that feels nice friend Raven,” Starfire said as she reached back and touched Raven on the cheek. Starfire was strange, but this was strange even for her.

-“What is wrong with you Starfire?” Raven asked as Starfire grabbed her hands and moved them onto her breasts. Starfire leaned against Raven feeling her breasts up against her back. Starfire started to make Raven’s hands grope her breasts which made her nipples grow erect.

-“This feels sooo goooood,” Starfire said as her eyelids got heavier and her sex drive got stronger. Raven was so distracted that she did not notice the two people walking up from behind her. Just a few feet behind Raven the two people stopped looking down at the two crime fighters. 

-“See, Red they already have those feelings for one another,” Harley said pointing at them and looking over to Poison Ivy. Starfire was now asleep in Raven’s arms having a sweet wet dream about her friend Raven. Raven turned her head to see who was talking behind her. Ivy had leaned forward, and when Raven faced her she blow the pheromone into her face. Raven’s body got all warm and Starfire leaning up against her chest started to feel good. One of her hands worked its way down to Starfire’s skirt as her other started to grope Starfire’s breast.

-“You’re right Harley. They are perfect brides,” Ivy said and those were the last words Raven heard before she fell asleep. The two criminal smiled at the two women pass out on the floor spooning each other. 

-“Starfire, Raven I was told to search with you. Sorry that I am late,” Jinx said as she jumped down into the warehouse. Upon landing Jinx checked if her pink hair was out of place. Ivy and Harley peeked around the corner at their new victim of the night. Looking at one another a plan formed in their minds for their unexpected guests. 

-Jinx looked around as she had expected for Starfire and Raven to respond already to her arrival. She heard a loud clatter of metal behind a stack of crates which made her get into fighting position. Slowly she walked towards the crates with her eyes glowing pink with her power. She jumped around the corner ready to fight only to find Raven and Starfire laying on the ground.

-“What the hell you guys!” Jinx yelled at her two fellow Teen Titan members. Raven’s cloak laid over Starfire and her keeping Jinx from seeing what their hands were doing as they slept. 

-“They’re asleep together. Isn’t that obvious,” Harley said standing behind Jinx with a collar in her hand. Turning Jinx saw Harley’s fist coming straight for her face before it made contact. Harley jumped onto jinx as she fell to the ground and quickly locked the collar around Jinx’s neck. Jinx pushed Harley off of her and stood up looking down at Harley.

-“You’re going to pay for that bitch!” Jinx shouted as extended her arm and opened up her hand to release her powers. Harley started to laugh as nothing happened and the collar around Jinx’s neck glow pink like her eyes did.

-“See, they work perfectly, Red,” Harley giggled as a confused look appeared on her face. Ivy quickly blew the pheromones into Jinx’s face making Jinx stumble back. Warmth filled Jinx’s body like when she and Kid Flash were all alone.

-“What was that...it’s...it’s...so nice,” Jinx questioned as she fell to her knees hugging herself.

-“Just something Red cooked up for our future wives,” Harley said getting up. “Lucky for us you showed up without backup,” Harley said hugging Jinx kissing her on the lips and her hands grabbed Jinx’s ass giving it a nice squeeze. “We are going to have, so much fun after the wedding,” Harley whispered into Jinx’s ear. Harley’s touch felt great to Jinx, it made her want to do many naughty things to Harley.

-“Mmmmnn kiss me again,” Jinx said with her eyelids closed and leaning up against Harley’s body. Harley complied, giving Jinx a nice long kiss until Jinx fell asleep in her arms. Looking over Harley saw that Ivy had already put collars on Starfire and Raven. 

Somewhere else a day later_______________________________________________

-Batgirl’s eyes opened as she heard the metal door made a loud creaking noise as Harley and Ivy entered the hallway. She pulled on the chains that held her hands over her head, but there was no slack for her to work with. Her captor had stripped her of her costume putting her arms in yellow latex sleeve that went down to her shoulders, and made her fingers useless. Her legs were also in yellow latex sleeves that went up to her upper thigh. A spread-bar kept her legs appear letting anyone that walked by see her womanhood. Her C-cup breasts were also out for the world to see and to Batgirl’s embarrassment Harley had left lipstick marks on them.

-“Mmmmmnnnnppphhh?” Batgirl moaned into the yellow ball-gag that had a hole in the middle with a tube attached to it. She was in her own 6 by 6 cell that was across from Catwoman’s cell. They could both see each other’s faces as their masks had been removed. Catwoman was in the same restraints as Batgirl, but her sleeves were red instead of yellow. Batgirl had felt bad looking at Catwoman as Catwoman had a vibrator in her pussy and on her nipples. This kept Catwoman frustrated and distracted as none of the vibrators were set high enough to let her orgasm. It was hard for Batgirl to look because for some reason she felt jealous and aroused at the sight of Catwoman’s naked body. It did not help that Harley and had been handsy ever since they had captured her. “Why the hell are they keeping us here?” Batgirl thought as the click of Harley’s hells grow closer. 

-“Good news. We have everyone that is going to participate in the ceremony tomorrow,” Harley announced to Batgirl and Catwoman standing between them. Neither Batgirl nor Catwoman knew what Harley meant by ceremony. They also noticed Harley was in her sexy nurse costume that showed off her ass and boobs. 

-“MMMMMNNNNPPPHHH!!!” Catwoman and Batgirl protested and glared at their captor. Harley pulled a rolling bed into view of her to prisoners.

-“The first one is the lovely Starfire,” Harley said in her best announcer voice. Batgirl’s and Catwoman’s eyes widened at the sight of Starfire’s naked body and the collar around her neck. She had nicely formed B-cup breasts that were covered in her nice golden brown skin. Everyone there could see that her nipples were erect and that she had a green ball-gag in her mouth. It was not needed as she was still asleep and seemed to be enjoying the pheromone induced dream. Harley lusted over Starfire’s body with her eyes before pulling her further down the hall. Poison Ivy pulled in the next new bride for the two captives to see.

-“Second is the lovely Raven,” Ivy said looking down at Raven.

-“MMMMNNNNNPPPHHH!!” Raven protested through a purple ball-gag as she pulled at her restraints while looking at her fellow prisoners. Batgirl was surprised at how white Raven’s skin was and that her C-cup breasts had nipple piercings. Even with all her protest Catwoman could see that Raven’s dark nipples were erect like Starfire’s. Poison Ivy seemed to notice this as well, she started to rub Raven’s left nipple with her index finger.

-“Your body seems to be saying that you’re enjoying this,” Ivy said. With these words and Ivy’s touch Raven’s brain was flooded with emotion. Her collar glowed black as she tried to attack Poison Ivy with her emotions power. Poison Ivy’s hand wandered down Raven’s stomach stopping at Raven’s ring vagina piercing. Leaning forward Ivy whispered, “Do you want me to show them this piercing?” She then grabbed it with two fingers and started to pull it up. Raven shook her head “No” as the piercing started to pull on her skin. “We are going to have so much fun,” Ivy whispered and then kissed Raven on the cheek.

-“Red we still have one more. Play with her later,” Harley said from down the hall. Ivy smiled and pulled Raven in the same direction as Starfire had went.

-“The third is the lovely Jinx,” Harley said pulling the bed into Batgirl and Catwoman’s view. Jinx’s skin was almost as white as Raven’s and her breasts were an A-cup.

-“MMMMNNNNPPPHHH!!!” Jinx protested into her large pink ball-gag and glared at Harley with her pink cat eyes. She did not struggle till Harley was at her bare feet with Harley's hands inches away from her soles.

-“Let’s hear that laugh,” Harley said before tickling Jinx’s helpless soles. 

-“NNNNMMMMM HHAAA AAHHH SSPPHHMMMM!! PPPHHHSSS! AAAHHH! AAHHH! NNNNMMMMMM! (NO, HHAAA AAHHH, STOP!!! PLEASE! AAAHHH! AAHHH! NO!)” Jinx howled into her ball-gag.

-“Can I join in?” Ivy asked standing at the head of the bed. Jinx shock her “No” with tears rolling down her cheeks and drool running out of the sides of her mouth. 

-“More the merrier,” Harley said with a devilish smile, and then went to licking Jinx’s toes. Jinx’s eyes widened as she watched another pair of hands coming to play with her body. Ivy’s hands went straight for Jinx’s sides and danced on them when they reached. Laughter filled the hallway, and the cells as Jinx struggled to escape her captors. Jinx’s lungs felt like they were on fire as the minutes of her torment felt like hours.

-“We need to put them in their rooms Harley,” Ivy said after a few minutes had past leaving Jinx covered in sweat. When Harley stopped to look at Ivy, Jinx’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her chest heaved up and down. 

-“But this is, soo much fun,” Harley said grabbing Jinx’s big toes and wiggling them. This brought Jinx back to life with her head shooting up looking at Harley with pleading eyes.

-“Yes, but we still have things to do before tomorrow,” Ivy said grabbing the bed.

-“You’re right. Time to go to bed sweetie,” Harley said looking down at Jinx. With that Jinx laid her head back down closing her eyes and sighing in relief. Starfire, Raven, and Jinx were put in cells like Batgirl and Catwoman. Starfire’s latex sleeves were green like her ball-gag, Raven’s were a lovely purple with black skulls around the openings, and Jinx’s were pink with yellow Kid Flash symbols going around the opening. Ivy had given them each a dose of a pheromone that made them more obedient before letting them out of the bed and chaining them in their cells. 

-When the pheromone had worn off of Jinx, Harley was standing in front of her. Harley stood inches away from Jinx’s face and said, “Don’t worry me and Red aren’t the fastest women alive.” Harley’s hand had found Jinx’s lower lips and was rubbing them. Jinx was too shocked at where Harley’s hand was to notice that her boyfriend had just been insulted. Harley then kissed Jinx on the cheek and said, “Good night toots.” Then walked out of the cell locking the door behind her.

-Jinx’s eye widened in shock once more as she saw that Starfire and Raven were sharing the same cell. They faced each other with belts around their upper backs, stomach, and waist pulling them together. Jinx noticed that there was a vibrator between Raven and Starfire nipples. She also notice that a vibrator was strapped to Raven’s pussy making it, so that Starfire needed to press up against Raven. This made it, so that Raven did not get a break from the vibrators and Starfire had to get pleasure from Raven. 

-“Mmmmnnnpphh!” Starfire moaned as she awoke from her wet dream about Raven. To her surprise and delight she was staring into Raven’s dark purple eyes. After a few seconds of looking into Raven's eyes Starfire noticed the vibrators on her nipples and the pleasure they were giving her. “Friend Raven looks, so cute when her face is red,” Starfire thought as she saw Raven's cheeks turn red. 

-“Damn at this rate I am going to cum while looking into Starfire’s green eyes!” Raven thought as the three vibrators set waves of pleasure through her body. She started to struggle to get free and when thrusting her hips forward she pressed the vibrator up against Starfire’s womanhood. It wasn’t hard as their crotches were only a few inches away from each other. 

-“Mmmmnnnphh?” Starfire moaned after the vibrator moved away. Raven realized what she had down when Starfire looked at her with longing eyes. “That felt good Raven, why did you stop?” Starfire thought looking at Raven for an answer. Raven’s face got a little redder as Starfire looked at her. 

-“Pphhnnnnn gphhrrrah, mmmnnn. (Sorry Starfire, mmmnnn.)” Raven moaned into her gag. Starfire’s horny mind took this as “Come get it,” and she decided to obey Raven. With her feet Starfire pushed her hips forward into the vibrator strapped in between Raven’s legs. This made the vibrations stronger making it harder for Raven to fight off her climax. They stared into each other's eyes as they reached climax and both moaned as it happened. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their drool on each other’s breasts, and cum running down their legs. Starfire got a little rest, but Raven was being pushed to her next climax as the vibrators kept playing with her.

-Jinx had watched her to friends reached climax in the cell across from her. Without her noticing her pussy had gotten wet at the performance before her. Catwoman face turned red and her whole body felt like a kettle as she was still denied climax. From all the noise Batgirl guessed that it was going to be a long night for all of them.

In the morning___________________________________________________________

-“Good morning everyone. Today is the day, I hope you all got a good night's sleep.” Harley said after she kicked the double doors open and walked down the hall.

-“MMMMNNNNPPPHHH!” All the captives protested at once as they heard her. Harley stopped in front of Catwoman’s cell.

-“Have any sweet dreams pussy cat?” Harley asked with an evil grin. Catwoman just glared at Harley and flared her nostrils. Giggling at Catwoman’s response Harley hopped over to Starfire and Raven’s cell. They were both awake and ready for their next climax as the vibrator between Raven’s legs was still on. The only thing that kept the two women from dying of dehydration was the liquid being feed to them from the tube connected to their ball-gags.

-“MMMMMNNNNPPHH!” They both moaned as they reached climax squirting cum down their legs.

-“That is enough fun for you two,” Harley said pointing a remote at them and turning the vibrators off with it. Both women took in deep breaths and leaned on one another as they were exhausted. Harley turned around to see Jinx glaring at her with her pink cat eyes. Looking at the door Harley could see the Poison Ivy had not caught up with her yet. Quickly Harley walked up to the cell door and let herself in.

-“Aarrrrrrhh!” Jinx growled as Harley got closer to her helpless body. This put a smile on Harley’s face and put her into a more playful mood. 

-“Feeling left out, little witch?” Harley asked running her finger up from Jinx's belly button to her chin. Jinx’s shook her head “No” hoping that Harley would leave her alone. A chill ran down Jinx’s spine as she felt the touch of her captors hand on her womanhood.

-“Mmmmnnnnpphh!” Jinx protested as Harley’s rubbed her wet lower lips. Harley’s grin got bigger as she could see Jinx’s cheeks turn red.

-“It seems I was right,” Harley whispered into Jinx’s ear and then nibbled on it. Her middle finger started to press into Jinx’s pussy as she moved it back and forth.

-“Aaaahhhhm!” Jinx squealed as she felt Harley’s finger enter and move inside her. Without her noticing Jinxes nipple got erect and gave Harley more to do with her. Harley started sucking and circling her tongue around Jinx’s left nipple. With her free hand Harley started to rub Jinx’s other nipple with her thumb and index finger.

-“Nice small tits, Jinx,” Harley said looking up at Jinx.

-“GGRRRR!” Jinx growled at Harley with her forehead wrinkled and glaring. That was all Harley needed to get back to playing with Jinx’s body. Jinx closed her eyes as the pleasure ran through her body, but then it just stopped. Opening up her eyes Jinx saw that Harley was tied up and gagged by vines.

-“You are a naughty girl. We were going to wait till to night to take our wives,” Poison Ivy said standing at the entrance of the cell with a displeased look on her face. Harley struggled as some of the vines work their way into her shirt and short shorts. Ivy walked forward and grabbed Harley’s breasts from behind squeezing them.

-“Mmmmnnnpphh,” Harley moaned as Ivy hands and vines touch Harley’s private places. Harley’s face turned red as Jinx watched Ivy take control.

-“Should I let you go, or put you in one of the restraint gowns for the ceremony?” Ivy asked licking Harley’s ear as she did so. “It’s not like I need your help to get the girls ready and it is always fun to see you struggle,” With Ivy’s words Harley’s eyes widened and she started to struggle for her freedom. The vines cleave gagging Harley unwrapped letting her speak.

-“But you don’t have the key to the closet,” Harley said with a smile.

-“You little sneak. Just keep off of them ok,” Ivy said making the vines untie themselves from Harley. Harley turned around grabbing Ivy and gave her a French kiss.

-“Who do you want to get ready first?” Harley asked after she pulled away from the lustful kiss. Ivy looked at Jinx with a devilish smile on her face. As Harley turned her head around Jinx got a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was going to be the first. Harley looked at Jinx with the same smile and Ivy blow her pheromones into Jinx’s face. 

-“NNNNNNNNMMMMMM!” Jinx shouted into her gag as she felt the Pheromones taking effect. It was different from the first time as she was not feeling sleepy this time, she wanted to please the two women in front of her. It also set a warm feeling through her body making her breasts and pussy more sensitive. Harley and Ivy released Jinx from the chain, and removed the tube from the ball-gag. Ivy pulled Jinx’s arms behind her back and locked the loops on the ends together. A leash was clipped onto the collar around Jinx’s neck.

-“Time to get you ready, toots,” Harley said as she tugged on the leash to get Jinx’s moving. With a spread-bar attached to her ankles Jinx had to waddle after Harley to keep from falling forward. Deciding to have further unneeded input Ivy slapped Jinx in the ass as she leaving the cell. Jinx did not notice that the other bound superheroes were looking at her as she was fascinated with Harleys long white legs. 

-Jinx’s wedding dress_____________________________________________________

 

-Jinx was led out of the double doors down the hall, and into a room. The room had a circle platform in the middle with tall cabinets that lined to walls, and there were mirrors on one wall with counter as well. She was led on to the platform were Poison Ivy gave her another dose of pheromones, and then took of the sleeves. Harley walked up with a pair of pink latex panties holding them up to Jinx.

-“Put these on,” Harley said. Jinx grabbed the panties and started to put them on, but before then were completely on Jinx felt something hard press up against her pussy. Not wanting to displease Harley she kept pulling up the panties. The sensation of the hard cylinder object going into her sent shivers up Jinx’s spine, and made her knees weak. Almost done Jinx felt another hard object press up against her asshole. This stopped her only for a second and she had to push it in with her fingers. Even with it being small the sensation of it entering her made her moan.

-“You liked that more than I expected. Now time for the Corset,” Ivy said walking up to Jinx and then helping her put on the corset. The Corset was pink with a Kid Flash symbol on it and it rested under her breasts. Ivy pulled the laces so that Jinx had to work a little to breath. 

-“Arm out,” Harley said. She rubbed lotion from Jinx’s hand to her shoulder and then slipped on a pink with yellow stripes latex glove. There was three small belts at the top of the glove that Harley tightened so the glove would not come off. She then put a cuff above Jinx’s elbow and then clipped it to a D-ring on the corset. Harley did this with the other arm as well, making Jinx’s arms almost useless. Jinx flexed her fingers feeling the latex resist her movement which just made her warmer in her womanhood or was that the object lodged in there? 

-“Now time to put on your boots,” Ivy said as she set down on of the ballet boots and kneeled down to put on the other. The pink ballet boot went all the way up to Jinx’s upper thigh and had yellow laces that Ivy tightened. When both boots were on Ivy put cuffs around Jinx’s ankle with a 6 inch chain connecting them. A similar pair of cuffs were put around her wrists by Harley. At this point the warmth had mostly left Jinx’s body and she was no longer feeling like following her two captor’s orders. The first thing Jinx wanted to get off was the panties that she had, so willingly put on only minutes ago.

-“Now we just need to put on your makeup and wedding veil,” Harley said as she pulled on the leash leading Jinx to a set in front of the counter and mirrors. 

-“Mmmnnn,” Jinx moaned as she sat down, and her body putting pressure on the two objects inside her. Picking up the makeup and hair gel Harley set to work on Jinx. To Jinx’s relief Harley made her look like she did on an average day. Harley then put a pink wedding veil on Jinx’s head, and draped it over Jinx’s face. 

-“Time to take you to your waiting room,” Harley said standing up and pulling on the leash. Jinx followed after Harley to find that it was difficult to walk in the ballet boots and with her ankles cuffed together. With her mind free Jinx tried to make Harley trip and her bonds break. All that happened was her collar glow pink and she got a swift slap on the ass.

-“MMMMNNNPPHH!” Jinx squealed as she almost fell forward from the slap as she had only worn ballet boots once before. It was an unpleasant experience and she only learned how to barley walk in them.

-“Seems like the pheromones worn off, Harley,” Ivy said as she gave Jinx’s ass another slap. This made Jinx hop forward a little bit and wobble as she lost her balance. Harley looked over her shoulder at Jinx, and saw the defiance in Jinx’s eyes.

-“That’s alright, and look she is still drooling over my sexy ass,” Harley said with a smirk on her face and shaking her butt in a sexy manner. Her words made Jinx notice that the ball-gag was making her drool like a kid in a candy store. This made Jinx’s chest get hot and her cheeks turn red as she was pulled forward by the leash again. Jinx struggled to stay upright as Harley guided her down the hall, and Ivy touched her ass as they went. They stopped in front of a row of cages that looked like they were custom made for Jinx and the others. Harley and Ivy shoved Jinx into her cage and locked her in.

-“We will be back after the others are ready,” Ivy said looking into the cage though the small window. To Jinx dismay the cage could only be opened from the outside.

-“Damn those fucking pheromones. I mean, I was free and did nothing to escape,” Jinx thought as she stood in the small cage.

-Batgirl’s wedding dress___________________________________________________

-Batgirl pulled against her restraints hoping that she could get them loose before Ivy and Harley got back. “Dammit what are they planning to do with us, besides violating us?” Batgirl asked herself with her eyes closed. She heard a door swing open so she looked to see who was next.

-“Your turn Batys,” Harley said with glee as Ivy walked up to Batgirl. With a dose of pheromone Batgirl was as helpless as Jinx was before her. Putting a collar and leash on Batgirl, Ivy lead her to the room that jinx was just in. The two captors stripped Batgirl of the sleeves leaving her naked standing on the platform.

-“Mmmnnnn,” Batgirl moaned as Harley started to grope her breasts from behind, and kissed her neck as well.

-“Harley stop wasting time,” Ivy said as she walked up with yellow bullet boots in her hands. Harley let go of Batgirl hoping off the platform, and headed towards a cupboard. Lifting her leg Batgirl let Ivy put on the ballet boot. Batgirl closed her eye at the sensation of the boots hugging her skin. She did not find it too hard to stand when both boots were tightly on her feet. That may have been thanks to her gymnastics classes through school. Harley smiled as she walked up to Batgirl with a yellow corset.

-“Arms up Batys,” Harley said with a smile on her face. Batgirl complied lifting her arms up and giving Harley a seductive look. Smirking Harley put the corset on Batgirl and laced it up as tight as she could. After tying of the laces Harley gave Batgirl’s ass a firm squeeze and a kiss on the neck.

-“Uh-humm,” Ivy said as she stood in front of Batgirl and Harley with a modified Batgirl belt in her hands. The Belt was yellow with yellow leather cuffs chained to the sides of the belt. Ivy slipped the belt around Batgirl’s waist locking it in place and then pulled down Batgirl’s arms to lock them in the cuffs. Ivy knelt down and locked a pair of cuffs around Batgirl’s ankles.

-“What fun Catwoman is going to have with you after we’re done,” Harley whispered into Batgirl’s ear. 

-“Mmmmnnnnph,” Batgirl moaned as she thought of all the naughty things Catwoman could do with her helpless body. Harley smiled and Ivy grabbed the leash that dangled from Batgirl’s neck.

-“Let’s put you away until the others are ready,” Ivy said as she started to lead Batgirl out of the room. Batgirl started to get her senses back when they stood in front of the cages. She started to struggle against the cuffs and pull against the leash.

-“Be a good girl Batys and I won’t give Catwoman the biggest strap on we have,” Harley said as she grabbed Batgirl from behind. Batgirl stopped her struggles and let Harley push her into the cage. After Batgirl was locked away Harley and Ivy went to get their next victim. 

 

-Catwoman’s Wedding Dress_______________________________________________

 

-Catwoman’s eyes were shut tight as she was having a sexually frustrating dream where Batman was not hitting the right places as they mad love. During the dream Batman started to slap her tits and tell her to “Wake up,” Slowly Catwoman’s eyes opened to see Harley holding a crop whip in her hands.

-“Time for you to get dressed,” Harley said with a big grin on her face. Catwoman rolled her eyes at the fact that she let these two get the drop on her. Before she could protest Ivy blew some of the pheromones in Catwoman’s face. 

-“Mmmmmnnnnn,” Catwoman moaned as her body warmed and the vibrators seemed to be working better. When Harley turned them off a disappointed look appeared on Catwoman’s face. Thoughts of hot three way sex entered Catwoman’s mind as Harley and Ivy put a collar and leash on her neck. When Catwoman was released from her chains she quickly followed Ivy and taunted Harley as they walked towards the changing room. 

-“Up on the platform pussy cat,” Ivy said as they walked into the room. With no hesitation Catwoman danced her way up on to the platform. Ivy set to taking off Catwoman’s red sleeves while Harley got some lotion and a red catsuit. Catwoman purred as her two captives rubbed the lotion on her body.

-“Now let’s get you in this,” Harley said picking up the catsuit for Catwoman to grab. The lotion made the catsuit slid on with ease which made the feeling more intoxicating to Catwoman. She slowly zipped it up letting it hug her body tighter every second. To Catwoman’s disappointment her vagina and asshole were not covered by the latex.

-“Don’t look so disappointed Catwoman. We have more for you to put on,” Ivy said holding up a black strap on with a vibrator and a butt pug on it. Leather cuffs were attached to the sides of the strap on and a cat’s tail was hanging off of it. With glee Catwoman put on the strap on and welcomed the two objects that slid into her. Locking the strap on in place, Ivy quickly locked Catwoman’s wrists into the cuff, and then slapped her on the ass. Harley slipped a black and red corset on to Catwoman tightening it with glee. Ivy got red stilettos that were connected by a foot long chain and locked them onto Catwoman’s feet.

-“You’re going to have fun with Batgirl tonight,” Harley said as she grabbed Catwoman’s leash and started to lead her towards the cages. Catwoman walked in the stilettos with ease and even caught up with Harley giving her a quick pinch.

-“I think the pheromones have worn off,” Ivy giggled as she watched Harley leap forward and then rub her ass cheek.

-“A little more warning next time red,” Harley said as she opened the cage and let Catwoman walk in.

 

-Starfire’s and Raven’s Wedding dresses______________________________________

-Raven inhaled Starfire’s sweet scent as they laid their heads on each other’s shoulder. It was like time had stopped, and they were the only ones that knew it had. Her whole body felt warm from the sensation of touching Starfire’s bare skin with her own. Opening her eye Raven looked at Starfire’s brunet hair and tan skin feeling an urge to kiss Starfire’s neck. The purple ball gag in her mouth stopped her from doing that. Raven almost protested against the ball gag, but stopped as she did not want to disturb Starfire.

-“What an adorable couple you two make,” Harley exclaimed and put her hands together. Raven and Starfire lifted their heads up to look over a Harley.

-“Good thing we brought them into our little Harem,” Ivy said as she entered the cell and walked up to the two superheroes. Raven glared at her two captives and started to wonder what Ivy meant by harem. Before her mind could dig too deep into the meaning of harem Ivy blew the pheromones into hers and Starfire’s face. Her body warmed even more with a will to obey her two captors, but she also got a small urge to dominate Starfire. Starfire had a similar reaction, but she wanted Raven to dominate her.

-“Mmmmnnnph,” Raven and Starfire looked into each other’s eyes. Harley and Ivy let the two lovebirds out of their bonds clipping a leash to their collars and then lead them out of the cell. In the lead was Harley with Raven right behind her and Ivy was right behind them with Starfire. After they had reached the dressing room Starfire and Raven stood side by side on the platform were the sleeves were removed. 

-“You’re going to love the outfits we have for you two,” Ivy said as she held Starfire’s cheek. Harley grabbed a pair of purple stilettos and a purple corset from a cabinet. The sight of the gear sent a shiver all over Raven’s body as she expected it was for her. 

-“Lift up your foot,” Harley said when she set down the corset and the other stiletto. With no thought on the matter Raven razed her foot and let Harley dress her. She breathed in deep as Harley put on the corset and started to tighten it. “That is no fair Raves,” Harley said pulling with all her might to get the corset tighter. With the air pushed out of her, she looked over to see what Ivy was doing to Starfire. 

-“Mmmmnnnnph,” Starfire moaned as the ballet boots were tightened by Ivy. Starfire had on a green corset with her hands cuffed together in front of her already. Raven notice that there were three long thin chains hanging freely off the cuffs. Even with the green ball gag you could see a pleased look on Starfire’s face as she was dressed by Ivy. Walking over to one of the cupboards Harley grabbed a purple strap on with cuffs on the side. Unlike Catwoman’s strap on Raven’s had two straps that would run between her legs. This left her pussy to be played with freely and that she got no intruders.

-“Turn to your right girl’s,” Harley said after she had locked the strapon in place and Raven’s wrists into the cuff on the strapon. Fallowing orders the two bound superheroes turned which made it so Raven was standing behind Starfire. Thought of what she could do to Starfire with the strap on ran though Raven’s head. Standing still Starfire also though of what her friend could do to her if they stayed like that. These though made Starfire warmer down in her womanhood. Ivy grabbed two of the thin chains draping them over Starfire’s shoulders. With a hug smile Harley grabbed the third chain pulling it between Starfire’s legs. She attached the chain to Raven’s clit ring piercing when Ivy was attaching the other chains to Raven’s nipple rings. This made it so Raven had to stay right behind Starfire and made it so the strap on was less than an inch away from Starfire. 

-“You two are going to have so much fun,” Ivy said looking at Raven and Starfire as she grabbed Starfire’s leash. As they walked out of the room Raven had a hard time not bumping the tip of the strap on into Starfire’s butt. This only became a problem in her mind when the pheromones wore off and she felt guilty at the fact that she was still enjoying it. The chain connected to her pussy kept her from getting to far back and made it so that Starfire had control on how far Raven could get the strap on from her. 

-Unlike the others Raven and Starfire were lead past the cages and into a large room. The room had rusty pips laying in large piles off to the sides away from the alter that stood in the middle of the room. Raven saw this going in a dangerous direction where Starfire just saw pretty black and red rose’s decorations.

-“They’re going to marry us? What the Fuck!?” Raven thought to herself and then grunted in displeasure. She also notice that there were three people standing at the altar, but before she could cry for help Ivy turned around.

-“Love you,” Ivy said and blew some pheromones like a kiss in Raven and Starfire’s faces. Thoughts of asking for help left Ravens mind and were replaced with thought of what would happen during the honeymoon. They stopped at a table that was in front of the altar and the three people were standing behind. Starfire looked down a noticed that there was piles of paper on the table.

-“You two stay here as we get the others,” Harley said as Ivy and she walked back down the room. 

-The Ceremony__________________________________________________________

 

-Harley came walking back into the room with Batgirl and Catwoman in tow. With Ivy leading Jinx behind them and looking at the three women in front of her. The three new brides were stopped in front of their own pile of paper. 

-One of the three people cleared his throat and said, “Now Ladies when you sign your name on the contract you with be in a partnership with each other. It will make it so that you can kidnap each other legally and do many things to one another. You will not be able to send a member of your harem to jail for anything covered in the contract. There is also no way out of the contract once you sign it. Now sign your name if you agree to the contract,” The man said as he looked at the bound women before him. Without a second though all the captives signed their names on the contracts. 

-“Mmmmnnnph,” Starfire moaned as she bent forward to sign making Raven’s strapon drive into her wet pussy. You could see an amused look in Raven’s eyes as she started to move her hips back and forth. Starfire finished signing her name and then closed her eyes as pleasure ran though her body. The man shifted and his face turned red at the sight of the two women making love in front of him. The two women in suits on either side of him bit their lips as they watched Raven and Starfire. Raven did sign the paper as well but with a little more effort than the others.

-“Notary do your thing,” Harley said with a hug smile on her face. The woman on the man’s right pulled out a stamp and stamped all the contracts. The man looked everything over and looked at the woman to his left.

-“Do you concern with this witness?” the man asked the woman to his left. She nodded and the man said, “Then you are all now legal partners under these contracts and by the United States of America’s government. We shall leave so you can have your orgy,” The man said before he took a bow and walked away. The woman watched the three outsiders leave before they did anything more. Raven kept doing as she pleased to Starfire who was bent over the table about to reach climax. Harley aimed the camera at Raven and Starfire as Starfire reached her climax. After catching the golden moment of the Ceremony Harley turned off the camera.

-“Now we can have all the fun we want without the need of the pheromones. It is kind of a buzz kill, right Red,” Harley said grabbing the leashes of Starfire and Jinx. 

-“So true. I love to see little Batgirl struggle against her body’s desires,” Ivy said grabbing Batgirl’s and Catwoman’s leash. Batgirl glared at Ivy as she believed that was what her captor wanted. “Just wait till we get to the honeymoon suite,” Ivy said before she started to lead the two women away from the altar. Harley followed after Ivy with her three superheroes in tow.

-“Mmmmnnnnph,” Starfire moans as she has her hands up against her breasts witch made Raven keep the strap on inside Starfire as they walked away.

-“She really wants me to take her. This might be fun,” Raven thought as she walked behind Starfire to the unknown.


	2. Harley's Harem First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has all her partners set up for their honeymoon night to celebrate their new partnership.

(This story does have bad words, bondage, kidnapping, some sex, and nudity. You have been warned and invited so read at your own risk or enjoyment;) Also the characters that engage in any sexually actions or see those actions are 18 years or older and if anyone drinks alcohol IF ANY they are 21 years or older, they are also not my original characters so they belong to their original creators I am just using them to state my own opinion on what they should do, thank you for your understanding.)

-Raven’s nostrils flared as the pheromone had worn off and she found herself in a sexual position. She was now suspended in the air above Starfire, but they were not face to face. Starfire’s womanhood was inches away from Raven’s pale face. A ring gag with purple straps had replaced the purple ball gag that she had worn for the ceremony just a few minutes ago. Raven’s legs were spread so that Starfire could see Raven’s privet area. Her ankles were cuffed to the ground so that Raven could not close her legs. Lifting her head Raven looked up to see Harley standing in front of her with a fudgesicle and an otter pop in her hands.

-“This will make it more fun for you two to eat each other out,” With that said Harley pushed the otter pop into Starfire’s anise and the fudgesicle into her vagina. Raven closed her eyes as she felt the same thing being done to her.

-“CCHHOOOOOLAADDHH!!” Raven screamed into her gag struggling a little as she did. Starfire froze up but the smell of Raven and the fudgesicle was intoxication. She wanted some much too just lick the fudgesicle out of Raven’s lower lips.

-“Friend Raven is it ok if I lick the fudgesicle out of you?” Starfire asked licking her lips wondering how it would taste. Raven could feel Starfire’s warm breath on her cold skin. 

-Poison Ivy squatted down at Starfire’s head and said, “She can’t answer you Starfire. But I know she would love for you to lick that cold fudgesicle out of her.” This was all the encouragement Starfire needed to eat out her friend. Raven could feel Starfire’s tongue lick over and go into her seeking out the fudgesicle. First Raven tensed up as Starfire’s tongue was touching places that sent waves of pleasure over Raven’s body. It took all her strength not to just let her head lower down into Starfire’s pussy.

-“Come on Rav. Pay Starfire back for pleasuring you,” Harley whispered into Raven’s ear hoping to push Raven over the edge. With her collar glowing black Raven gave into her emotion lowering her head and sending her tongue into Starfire fudge filled pussy. Starfire’s eye’s widened and she pulled her head out of Raven’s crotch.

-“What are you doing friend Raven?” Starfire asked as she felt Raven’s tongue seeking out the inside of her pussy.

-“She is thanking you, so don’t stop,” Ivy said with a smile on her face. Believing her captor Starfire went straight back to eating the fudgesicle out of Raven. Harley and Ivy giggled as they watched the two women go at each other like dogs eating peanut butter. Leaving the two love birds to it Harley and Ivy left the room to check on the other members first time. They found two other member just how they left them moments ago when they checked on Starfire and Raven.

-Batgirl was bent over a table with her legs strapped to the table legs. Her arms were pulled out in front of her so that she could not stand up or move her arms around. Catwoman’s cuffs were now attached to Batgirls belt so that she could pull herself forward onto Batgirl. To keep her from stepping to far back Catwoman’s ankles are cuffed to Batgirl’s ankles.

-“NNNNNOOOMMMPPHH!” Batgirl screamed into her yellow ball gag shaking her head from side to side. With a gleam in her eye Catwoman drove the strap on deep into Batgirl once more and left it in as she leaned forward on top of Batgirl.

-“Don’t lie you’re enjoying this or do I need to say, “I’m Batman,” before I thrust into you?” Catwoman whispered into Batgirls ear. Batgirls face turned red as dirty thoughts about Batman now entered her mind. Catwoman smiled as she pushed herself back up and looked at Harley and Ivy how stood behind her.

-“This will make thing more fun,” Ivy said putting a remote in each one of Catwoman’s hands. “The right one makes the strap on vibrate the left one makes it rotate,” Ivy instructed with a smile on her face. Batgirl looked over her shoulder with pleading eyes as she could barely keep herself from climaxing as it was. Catwoman’s last thrust into her almost had her and it was even more torture when Catwoman did not pull out immediately. 

-“And this will make it even Batz,” Harley said as she put a remote into each one of Batgirl’s hands. “The right one turns on the vibrator in pussy’s pussy and the left one turns on the one in her ass,” Harley informed Batgirl with a devilish grin on her face. Batgirl looked back at Catwoman and pressed the button on the remote. 

-“Why you little… It is on,” Catwoman said with a grin as she felt the vibrator moving around inside her ass. With that she turned on the vibrator setting then drove it deep into Batgirl’s wet pussy. Batgirl tensed up as she squirted all over Catwoman and then relaxed with a clouded look in her eyes.

-“I don’t think she done Batz,” Harley said as she looked at both Catwoman and Batgirl. This became apparent to the defeated Batgirl when she felt Catwoman pulling out and then plunging it back into her. Smiling Harley skipped over to the next door as Catwoman continued to have her way with poor Batgirl.

-“MMMMNNNNPPHHH!” Batgirl cried as Catwoman turned up the vibrate setting to its max. Ivy smiled as she watched Catwoman work her hips to get all of Batgirls secret places.

-“Let’s leave them to it. Our own little beaver is waiting for us,” Harley said opening the door for Ivy to walk through. The last of the harem was in this room all by herself trying so hard to escape before Harley and Ivy returned. Jinx was cuffed to a coffee that just let her hands and knees touch the floor. It was just right so that Harley and Ivy had access to all the right places. 

-Jinx turned her head as she hear the two women enter the room and said, “Lllhhhehh mmmmeh gooooh. (Let me go.)” Harley smiled at her struggling pry as she sat down in front of jinx. Licking her lips Ivy sat behind Jinx looking hungrily a Jinx’s exposed sex.

-“You have a cutie hair color Jinx. It’s just hard to believe that it is your nature color,” Ivy said touching Jinx’s pink trimmed bush. Jinx pulled at her restraints and looked over her shoulder as she felt Ivy’s finger tips run though her pubic hair. Looking Jinx in the eyes Ivy slowly moved her fingers so that they rested on Jinx’s clit.

-“That in not the direction you should be looking, sweety,” Harley said grabbing Jinx’s head turning it towards her. “You need to be looking at and eating my pussy,” Harley said forcing Jinx to look down at her vagina then she shoved Jinx’s face into it.

-“MMMMMNNNNPPHH!” Jinx yelled into Harley womanhood sending vibration through Harley’s womanhood that pleasured Harley a little. Ivy notice at this moment that Jinx’s lower lips became slick with moister.  
-“I think that our little pet is enjoying this more than she thinks,” Ivy said as she parted Jinx’s lower lips with one finger that she ran up and down them. This made Jinx shift in her bonds as her noise is filled with Harley’s sent and her body craves to be touched deeper.

-“Eat me out and Red will do the same to you. Be a bad girl again, and we will learn just how much your body can bend” Harley said giving Jinx a reason to comply. Jinx started to lick Harley’s wet lower lips with a passion that she could hold back. “Yes that’s it. What a skilled tongue you have,” Harley said in bliss as the pleasure ran though her body. Jinx jolted forward as she felt Ivy’s fingers and tongue inter her womanhood. Harley bit her lower lip as she thought, “This is what I fucking needed. A group of bitches I can play with and be played with.” 

-In the other room Raven was bought to climax squirting all over Starfire’s face. This made Starfire stop for a second as she squirted all over Raven’s face. They both breathed heavily with their body’s feeling like lead. Raven shivered as she realized that she wanted to dominate Starfire like this in the future without being tied up herself.

-“Does this mean you like being licked friend Raven?” Starfire asked after she caught her breath. Raven responded to her friend by running her tongue down Starfire’s wet lips tasting Starfire’s sweat juices. Feeling the pleasure of Raven’s tongue Starfire smiled before she started to return the favor.

-“This collar is amazing!” Raven though as pleasure ran through her body and the collar glowed blacker than space.

-Catwoman laid on top of Batgirl letting her sweat mix with Batgirl’s as they breathed heavily. Their minds were in chaos as their battle of sex toy setting had ended in several orgasms for both of them. Even now the toys were stimulating the two women as they were now on their lowest setting.

-“You have great endures Bat bitch, but I am your better,” Catwoman breathed as could barely hold her eyes open. Hearing Catwoman’s insult Batgirl clicked the button to turn up Catwoman’s pussy vibrator. “You bitch!” Catwoman exclaimed as overwhelming pleasure ran though her body making her lift up her head. “You’re lucky I dropped my remotes after that lasssmmmmmphha,” Catwoman was interrupted by her own reaching another climax. Batgirl chuckled into her gag as she felt Catwoman lay back down on to Batgirl’s back. She then made the vibrator go back down to its lowest setting.

-Jinx had squirted all over Ivy’s face two time and had brought Harley to three climaxes in the same time. Lifting her head up Ivy could see that Harley was having the time of her life with Jinx’s tongue.

-“How about we switch Harley,” Ivy said standing up. Harley looked at her friend with a smile before pulling Jinx’s head away from her privates. Jinx’s looked up at Harley as she licked her lips clean of Harley’s cum.

-“O.K. Red,” Harley said getting up. Her leg were shaky at first as she walked towards a little fridge in the corner of the room. Ivy sat down in where Harley had been then held Jinx’s hair forcing the horny woman to look at her. 

-“You better not slack off or I will have to keep you up all night,” Ivy threatened before she pushed Jinx’s face into her wet pussy. Jinx took little notice of Ivy’s threat as all she wanted to do was taste the plant woman’s juices. Ivy though her head as she felt Jinx’s skillful tongue hit all the right spots. To Jinx’s surprise Ivy tasted like fruit but not a fruit she had eaten before.

-With a raised eyebrow Harley pulled out a fudgesicle out of the freezer and said shrugging her shoulders, “Why the hell not.” Seeing what was in Harley’s hand Ivy chuckled a little.

-“Never tried it before?” Ivy asked grinning a little. Harley looked at Ivy with a frown and accusing eyes.

-“You were never up for it so yeah. I want to know the taste,” Harley said to Ivy who stopped listening when Jinx found her G-spot. Kneeling down where Ivy had been Harley shoved the fudgesicle deep inside Jinx. 

-Whipping her head back Jinx’s mind went all over the place as the cold ran though her body. She could not decide if it was a good feeling or a painful feeling. Harley added to the confusion when see started to lick the melting fudge out of her.

-“No slacking,” Ivy said with her hand on Jinx’s head then forcing Jinx’s back down into her crotch. It was hard for Jinx to concentrate as Harley was way more creative than Ivy when it came to eating out. Harley loved the taste of Jinx’s juices mixed with the fudgesicle. After her third orgasm by Harley’s tongue Jinx’s past out from exhaustion. 

-“She is so tasty I could just eat her all night,” Harley said with Jinx’s cum all over her chin. 

-“Oh she is all tuckered out. Good thing she gave me two great climaxes. Everyone else must be tiered as well,” She looked over at Harley with a smile on her face. Putting her hands together Harley looked at Ivy with glee.

-“We going to put our toy’s away?” Harley asked looking down at Jinx’s round pale ass. Ivy stood up with her cum running down her legs as she looked down on Jinx.

-“They need a good night’s sleep for their trip home,” Ivy said walking up to the chest in the corner of the room. 

-Raven slowly opened her eyes when she heard a loud bang. Looking over Raven saw Harley and Ivy standing in the door way. Her muscle strained as she looked at her two captors with heavy eyelids. Starfire kept sleeping with a smile on her face as she dreamed of her and Raven.

-“Seems like they loved that fudgesicle,” Harley said putting her hand over her mouth.

-“I wander what they will do when they get back home,” Ivy said looking at the two heroes.

-“I bet they will do very naught things to each other,” Harley said looking at Ivy with a grin going from ear to ear.

-“Let’s help that become a reality,” Ivy said holding up the gear in her hands. With great speed Harley and Ivy released Raven from her bonds and laid her on the ground. Raven thought of getting up and fighting back, but her body would not move for her at all. Harley removed everything that was lift on Raven’s body except the collar while Ivy did the same to Starfire. With just as much easy Ivy and Harley put the two lover into their new outfit for the night. A large purple and green wrapped around Starfire’s and Raven’s torsos pulling the two together. Raven could feel Starfire’s breasts push on to hers. After this was done a sleeve was put around their legs. It just covered from the top of their shins to the bottom of their thighs. Smaller versions pined Raven’s and Starfire’s arms together from the wrists to the middle of their upper arm. To top this off Harley gaged them with the same ball-gag making it look like they were kissing.

-“Now that you’re ready, let’s put you two to bed,” Harley said before her and Ivy picked them up, putting them on a bed. Raven was positioned on top of the sleeping Starfire. “Time for your mark,” Harley said pulling out a tattoo needle. With great skill Harley tattooed an H made of leaves on to the back of Raven’s and Starfire’s left hand.

-“Sweat dreams,” Ivy said as she closed the door. Raven looked down at her alien friend thinking how beautiful she was as she slept. These were Raven last thought as she drifted off to sleep. 

-Catwoman and Batgirl did not even open their eye as Harley and Ivy got them ready for bed. Before doing anything Harley gave them the same tattoo she gave Raven and Starfire. They were put into sleeves that would make them walk on their knees and elbow. Everything else was stripped off the two women and they were then put onto a hug animal bed together. Harley put a ring-gag in each of their mouths with glee.

-“Now it is time for use to go to bed,” Ivy said leaving Catwoman and Batgirl to sleep in their cat bed. 

-Entering their room they found Jinx still sleeping where they had left her. They smiled at each other and with blinding speed they had Jinx spread eagle on their bed. Jinx slowly opened her eyes as she felt something touching her body. Looking to her side Jinx saw that Harley and Ivy were laying on next to her fast asleep. The problem was that their hands were wondering over Jinx’s naked body. Ivy started to nibble Jinx’s neck as Harley started to stick her tongue into Jinx’s ear.

-“Are you fucking kidding me!!?” Jinx thought as she was played with by her to sleeping captives. This continued till morning with Jinx only reaching climax once leading her to be in a fit of rage.

 

-Morning_______________________________________________________________

 

-Harley smiled as she locked the last strap in place on Jinx’s latex prison. With that done Harley hopped out of the van slamming the back doors closed. This woke up Raven who found herself sitting in the driving seat of the van. Looking over Raven could see Ivy leaning in though the open window of the driver’s side door. Rage flowed through Raven causing her collar to glow black. Raven wanted to punch Ivy in the face but her arms refused to move.

-“Well you had fun last night,” Ivy said smiling at Raven.

-“As much as you can when you are kidnapped. Why am I in this car? Are you letting us go?” Raven asked in her calm voice.

-“Yes and No,” Ivy said which made Raven raze her eyebrow. “You see, you girls are now part of the harem, so we can always come over for a hot night. But your super friends will find this place soon,” Ivy said looking a little sad.

-“So you are letting us go before that happens,” Raven said wiggling a little in her seat. This made her realize that there was a price to pay for getting free.

-“Again yes and no. You may be able to move freely, but Starfire and Jinx have no such freedom.

-“What,” Raven said with her collar glowing again. Ivy smiled as Harley’s wicked plan was going perfectly.

“Well it is a three day drive back to the Titan tower with this van, so we thought why not let you girl have some fun on the way home. I am sure you can feel the dildo in side of you by now,” This was true she also notice that she was dressed in civilian clothes as well. “This dildo must be in you for the van to run. It will start vibrating when you reach 30 mph and will get stronger the faster you go,” Ivy said with a devilish smile. Raven’s eyes grow wide as what this could mean about the ride home.

-“What about Starfire and Jinx?” Raven asked fearing a little for her two friends.

-“This Van also requires that two people must be bound and gagged in the gear that is in the back of the van. They also have dildo in their pussies but they also have vibrating butt plugs as well. Their vibrators will activate once you reach 10 mph getting as you speed up and their butt plugs will start vibrating once you reach 60 mph. You can look at the rest of the gear by the rear view mirror,” Ivy said pointing at it. Raven turned her head to look in the mirror. She was shocked at what she saw. 

-From the red hair pony tail Raven assumed that the one she was looking at was Starfire as her face was hidden. Starfire body was sealed in a green catsuit that acted like a second skin. Zipper made it so someone could gain access to Starfire’s breasts, pussy and ass. Her face was covered by a ball gag harness, a blind fold, and a headset covering her ears. Starfire’s was chained in a kneeling spread eagle position giving anyone full access to her. The zipper for her lower holes was already opened as a vibrator and butt plug were secured inside of Starfire.

-“You won’t have to free them as the van will make sure they are feed and hydrated for the trip,” Ivy said drawing Raven’s attention back to her. “If you are thinking about freeing them before getting to the destination on the GPS near Titan Tower, remember your collars. The keys for them are looked in a box under your seat. Which will only unlock when it reaches the coordinates on the GPS,” Ivy said pointing at the GPS as she leaned in.

-“What about me?” Raven asked with a strange feeling building inside of her. 

-“There is a suitcase in the back full of cloths and enough money to cover you during the trip,” Ivy said pulling out of the window, and then she started to walk away. “Oh I almost forgot. To talk to Starfire and Jinx just press this button and they will hear you through the head sets. The headsets make it so they can’t hear anything, but what the speaker lets them. You can also have the toys. Bye now, have fun,” Ivy said leaving the three heroes to get home. 

-Raven sighed as she could finally move the rest of her body. She looked out the window to find that Ivy and Harley had disappeared into the dessert. The van sat on the side of the road with no one insight. Grabbing the steering wheel Raven laid her head against it as well.

-“What a mess,” Raven thought as the desert wind blew into the van. Wondering about Jinx, Raven turned to look into the back of the van. 

-To her amusement Jinx was in more restrictive gear than Starfire. Jinx was in a pink catsuit that covered her from head to toe and strapped down to the floor in a box tie position. Two device, one sitting in front of Jinx and one behind her that made a small smile came to Raven’s face as she saw what they did. These devices were set to push dildos in and out of Jinx’s mouth and vagina. Raven could also see that Jinx’s ass was well plugged. Jinx also was blind folded with a headset covering her ears. 

-The walls in the back of the van were covered in paddles, whips, dildos, gags, butt plugs, and other sex toys. Raven note they were high quality, but not custom made like her own gear. She was planning to keep a few as she was now going to have more use of them. Slapping her two friends/engines on the ass Raven sat back in the driver set. Her friends wiggled and moaned in their bonds from the sudden contacted to their asses.

-“MMmmnn. Did they have to make it this size?” Raven asked after she had slipped the dildo back inside of her moist pussy. She pressed the button that would let Starfire and Jinx hear her. “If you two can hear me moan,” Raven said with great speed the two girls moaned at the same time. “Good. Now it is going to be a three day drive home where you two have to stay like that. I will get there as fast as I can but I won’t risk falling asleep at the wheel or getting pulled over. Enjoy the ride, I know I will,” Raven said before pulling her finger off the button and turned the key starting the engine. 

-Unknown to Raven, the headsets on her two friends in the back were set to play a recording once she started the car. It informed them what was going on and a few things that Harley would like to do to them later on.

-“Mmmmmnnnnpphh,” Jinx and Starfire moaned as the vibrators started up when Raven pulled out on to the road. Raven smiled as the van speeded up to 60 mph having her own dildo activated. She could hear Starfire and Jinx wiggle as their butt plugs started to vibrate inside them. Jinx’s dildo also started to get pumped in and out of her pussy as it vibrated. A giggle escaped Raven’s lips as she heard Jinx getting pounded by the machine. 

-Pressing the button Raven spoke as she drove down the high way, “Sounds like you two girls are having fun back there with the toys. Especially you Jinx, is the dildo giving you a good fuck or are you just that easy to please. Or maybe Kid Flash has never lasted this long.” Jinx grunted into the dildo to show her displeasure of Raven’s mean comment. “What fun this is going to be,” Raven thought as she drove down the road.

 

To Harley’s Van_________________________________________________________

 

-Harley giggled as she watched the road wiz by as they drove. Ivy looked over at Harley wondering what her little psycho was so happy about. Driving the van was Ivy which unlike Raven she had nothing vibrating inside of her as she drove. Where Harley was bound to the passenger seat with her pussy and ass filled with 8 inch vibrators. Harley was bound in a way that someone in a passing car could not tell she was restrained. She was gagged by a penal gag that was the same color as her skin. The gag was made with a hidden tub that would leak liquid into her month through the tip of the penal gag. Harley looked over at Ivy and razed her eyebrows in a playful manner which made everything clear to Ivy.

-“Why you little brat. You tricked me into doing all the work and let you just sit back to enjoy the ride,” Ivy glared at Harley for just a seconded then back at the road. Slowly Ivy pulled over to the side of the road turning the van off when she stopped. Harley made puppy eyes at Ivy with her pig tails adding to the effect. Ivy turned her head ready to give Harley a piece of her mind. “Damn I can’t stay mad at you for such a good trick, but when we get home your ass is mine,” Ivy threatened before started up the van again. If it was not foe the gag Harley would be grinning from ear to ear.

-Catwoman tensed up as the vibrator turned on again as they speed closer to Gotham City. She pulled on her arm restraints biting into her ball gag as she did. She was in a red catsuit that covered her head to toe with zippers over her tits and her crotch. Her back was to the wall of the fan with her arm pulled out the upper corners, and her legs were frog tied then pulled to the lower corners keeping them spread. A devices was set up to pump the vibrating dildo in and out of Catwoman’s pussy once the speed of the van was 40 mph. Her blind fold showed her images of what everyone was doing the night before with the headset playing the sounds. This only happened when she was being pleasured which gave her little room to think.

-“Mmmmoooohhh!” Batgirl moaned on the opposite wall of the van. She was bound the same way as Catwoman except for her gag. The gag sat over Batgirl’s face in a come shape with a tub coming out of it. Inside of this gag was a fake pussy of the highest quality that Batgirl was ordered to lick it. Tasty liquid would drop out of it in reaction to Batgirl eating it out. Her blind fold should her image of her fellow harem member naked bodies as she was pleasured and eating out the pussy. If she did not eat out the pussy it would fill a bitter liquid into her mouth. “This is so fucking humiliating,” Batgirl thought of just before her next climax which happed as she was looking at a naked Starfire.

-“Do you girls want to have a little more fun when we get back to Gotham City?” Ivy asked into the speaker, but Catwoman and Batgirl were too busy getting the ride of their life to respond. “I will take that as a maybe,” Ivy said with a smile.

One day later in Raven’s van_______________________________________________

-Locking the hotel door behind her Raven walked to the van that sat just outside her room. Entering through the driver side of the Van Raven got into the back of the van were Starfire and Jinx were still bound. She smiled as both of her captive slept soundly in their bonds. Making sure not to awake Jinx from her slumber as Raven moved to Starfire. Slowly Raven took off Starfire’s headset then she unzipped the zippers that were on Starfire’s breasts.

-“Mmmmnnnpphh?” Starfire moaned as she woke up from the sudden cold air on her ears and breasts.

-“It’s me Starfire. I just wanted to tell you that when we get back to the tower I would like to play with you some more,” Raven said into Starfire’s ear as she played with Starfire’s nipples and gave Starfire’s tits a good squeeze. Pulling away from Starfire, Raven noticed that drool was forming around the corners of Starfire’s mouth. Smiling Raven said, “I will take that as a yes.” Kissing each of Starfire’s breasts Raven got out of the van and back into the hotel room. 

-Starfire’s cheeks burned red under the latex as she thought of all the things her, Raven, and Jinx would be doing in the Titan Tower. As Jinx sleep she too was thinking of all the things that could happen in the future. Still Raven was the only one ready for something like this to happen, which gave her a devilish grin as she fell asleep that night.


	3. Harley's Harem Titan Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip home Raven desides her role in the harem making Starfire and Jinx agree with her. Getting home they walk into the arms of their lovers.

   (This story does have bad words, bondage, kidnapping, some sex, and nudity. You have been warned and invited so read at your own risk or enjoyment;) Also the characters that engage in any sexually actions or see those actions are 18 years or older and if anyone drinks alcohol IF ANY they are 21 years or older, they are also not my original characters so they belong to their original creators I am just using them to state my own opinion on what they should do, thank you for your understanding.)

-Raven sat in the abounded warehouse facing the van. Her white knees pocked out of her black tattered jeans which matched her black combat boots. She wore a blue hoodie that had a lovely Celtic designed Raven on the back of it. The key to her collar sat in her hand, but her collar was glowing. Taking in a deep breath Raven dived into her mind to get her powers back under control. The past two days her collar had not stopped glowing.

-Now standing on a floating island in her mind Raven was stunned at the sight in front of her. Her emotionclone Bravery was wearing a dark green catsuit, and was tickling the emotionclone Timid. Raven could only tell it was Timid from the gray muzzle, and chest harness she was wearing. Timid was strapped down to a table spread eagle currently having her sides tickled by Brave. Her howling laughter had chased away the four eyed ravens from the trees.

-“Hey Raven do want to join in? It’s really fun, right Timid,” Brave Raven asked noticing Raven. Timid shook her head with pleading eyes as drool, snot and tears ran down the side of her face. Brave started tickling Timid’s breast which sent Timid back to laughing, and some new tears down her cheeks.

-Before she could address the scene before her two more of her emotionclones showed up. They were Rude and sloth fashioning new outfits like Timid and Brave. Rude Raven was wearing orange pony girl boots, chastity belt, and matching arm binder, with a chest harness. Her mouth had a bit gag in it that was connected to a head harness with blinders. Knowledge Raven with reins in hand sat on the carriage that hooked to Rude’s waist. She had on a yellow latex dress that pushed out her breasts, and hugged the rest of her body down to her shins. Pulling on the reins Knowledge stopped beside Raven. Taking a looked Raven saw Knowledge was wearing some lovely three inch heels. 

-“Passion has been waiting for you. Hope on,” Knowledge said offering the seat next to her.

-“Icf amf nohf pullfing twof ffawt affef, (I am not pulling two fat asses,)” Rude said though her bit gag. Knowledge quickly picked up her riding crop striking Rude’s already red ass checks. Raven noticed that Rude’s tail was held in by a butt plug.

-“Ponies don’t talk, so if you keep doing it I will add weights to your nipple rings,” Knowledge threatened with a few more smacks to Rude’s ass. Brushing back her hair, and adjusting her glasses Knowledge said, “Sorry about that, Raven, she is still being trained. Now let’s go see Passion.” A little pissed at Rude, Raven climbed aboard the carriage. Rude started to grunt but stopped when Knowledge struck her ass again.

-Rude started moving forward leaving the other two emotionclones behind. She could see the sweat run down Rude’s back as she pulled them to another floating island. Knowledge seemed to be happy with the current situation as she used the riding crop whenever she pleased. 

-“Why is Rude a pony girl?” Raven asked trying to get a grip on what was happening. Smiling Knowledge looked over at Raven.

-“She spilled soda all over a book on pony girls and called me names for having it.” Knowledge said taking a moment to glare at Rude.

-“Itff whafs ah fuhckinng joofk, bwitchf, (It was a fucking joke, bitch,)” Rude said receiving blows to the back of her thighs. Grunting in pain Rude trotted on. 

-“After the collar was put on you lost your grip, and Passion started having her fun. Which is when I decided to teach Rude some manners,” Knowledge said smirking a little. Her eyebrow twitching a little Raven looked forward to see a gate open up before them. Raven saw Passion’s castle before her with four figure moving around the front of it. She could see Happy in her normal outfit holding on to a leash. Rage seemed to be the one on the leash walking on all fours, with a red catsuit on. She had on a muzzle that extended her face like a dog that also had ears. A bushy red tail was also coming out of her ass. The two emotionclones seemed to be going through a dog training course. 

-Passion sat in a beach chair drinking a fruity drink. She wore a purple bikini, and a pair of sunglasses. Sloth stood next to her in a brown latex French maid outfit. Her arms tightly bound behind her back the tray for Passion’s drink was held up by two chains connected to her nipples. A muzzle gag kept Sloth from protesting against Passion playing around with a smartphone. Raven also notice a chain coming out from under Sloth’s mini skirt connecting to a bracelet on Passion’s wrist.

-“Glade you can join us Raven,” Passion said when the carriage stopped a few feet away. 

-Stepping onto the ground Raven said, “I hear you’re in charge.” Sliding her sunglasses down her nose looking at Raven. Knowledge smacked Rude on the ass making a quick retreat from Raven with Rude complaining as they went.

-“Yes I am and the last three days have been great,” Passion said stretching her arms out.

-“Mmnh,” Sloth moaned as she teetered in her ballet boots with her skirt being lifted. Passion smiled messing with her phone for a second before returning her attention back to Raven. A buzzing noise started to grow in volume then slowly diminish. Sloth also started having a hard time standing still.

-“I am not sure that I am willing to give back control yet. I mean you haven’t ever played with anyone before, and you stop me whenever I made a suggestion on letting Best Boy play with you.” Passion said taking a sip from her glass. Belts suddenly appeared from the beach chair strapping Passion tightly in place. Opening her Passion said, “Azraarrmmm!?” A panel gag clapped over her mouth forcing a rubber ball in and stopping her enchantment. Walking up Raven grabbed the rubber ball pump that was hanging from the tub that was connected to the panel gag. 

-As Raven squeezed the ball in her hand the rubber ball in Passion’s mouth started to inflate. “Never mistake your freedom for control or my absence as a sign to run free,” Raven said giving Passion a deadly stare.

-“MMmmmmmmmmnn…” Passion moans got quieter as the rubber filled her mouth and pinned her tongue. Sweat started rolling down her forehead when her bonds got tighter, and Raven’s black energy tentacles appeared. 

-“I could always lock you away and never let you free again,” Raven said as she had Passion’s legs pulled apart. Passion struggled as the tentacles surrounded her pulling her bikini off. “Now I can fill your pussy and ass while your tits get slapped around for mentioning Beast Boy,” Raven said as three of the energy tentacles took hold of Passion’s pricings. Passion stared at Raven with pleading eyes frozen stiff as she felt her private areas being touched.

-A chuckle broke out from Sloth as she watched with a sparkle in her eyes. She soon saw Passion’s Smartphone get handed to Raven by her black energy tentacles. Raven took her time scrolling through it giving Passion time to calm down a little. Sloth on the other hand was getting ready to piss herself. 

-“Seems your butt plugs vibrate and rotating features are turned off,” Raven said tapping the   
Touch screen.

-“MMMNNHH!” Sloth moaned as she fell to her knees. She trembled as her ass was viciously assaulted by her 9 inch butt plug. Her breathing became labored with her body getting hotter from the assault.

-"And the vibrator in your pussy is on too kind of a setting,” Raven said making the appropriate adjustments. 

-Falling over to her side Sloth moaned, “Mmmnn.” Done punishing Sloth for interrupting Raven returned her attention to Passion. She ignored Happy and Rage who were keeping to the training course.

-Raven made eye contact with Passion. “Back to you. I plan to use the collar in the future. Now it would very inconvenient to do this every time I am done with it. I will let you have your fun when the collar is on, but you must stop when I plan to take the collar off. Do you agree to this, or will I have to lock you away to be played with on my whim?” Raven purposed smiling which sent a shiver down Passions spine. She slowly nodded her head “Yes” hoping Raven would be gentle. “Good. Happy could you come over here with Rage?” Raven shouted.

-“Coming Raven,” Happy responded giggling as she ran over with Rage in tow. Raven’s black energy tentacles reseeded back under her cloak as she turned around. Passion’s body relaxed, and she felt light headed. Grinning Raven noticed that Rage was not pleased being Happy’s obedient bitch.

-Kneeling down Raven took hold of Rage’s face. Rage stared back at Raven with four red eyes. “Rage would you play with Passion for a little bit. I am sure her vagina is dripping with sweet honey by now,” Raven said before standing up. Rage and Passion made eye contacted as Raven turned her attention to Happy. Licking the outside of the dog muzzle with her spit snake like tongue.

-“Rage does love honey,” Happy said watching Rage caroled on to the beach chair with Passion a glint of mischief in her four eyes. Passion’s struggle was renewed as Rage started tasting her honey.

-“Here,” Raven said handing Happy the smartphone. With a huge smile Happy went to playing with the phone. Raven watched the seen with a smile before leaving back to the real world. 

-Opening her eyes Raven reached down picking up a mirror. Seeing the collar was no longer glowing Raven removed it. Breathing a sigh of relief Raven got up walking over to the van. Climbing in Raven found the mess her and her two teammates had made during the trip. Raven heard laughter barreling through the warehouse as she was climbing out of the van. Eyebrow razed Raven walked over to a door were light and steam where pouring out of it. Enter an old shower room Raven found Starfire and Jinx horsing around.

-“What’re you two doing?” Raven asked in her Melton voice. Jinx grinned as she sat on top of a naked Starfire. Starfire tilted her head back to see Raven with a hug smile. Two shower heads poured out hot water behind them as water dripped off their bodies. Jinx licked her lips as she held down Starfire’s wrists.

-“Want to join us, friend Raven. Friend Jinx has a great response to touching,” Starfire said with a huge grin.

-“Yeah this perverted alien started groping me out of nowhere. Which tickles,” Jinx said glaring at Starfire. Raven rubbed her forehead groaning a little as she did.

-“Starfire you can’t just randomly start touching people without their permission,” Raven said placing her hands on her hips. With a frown Starfire gave them both her best puppy dog look.

-“But Robin doesn’t mind when I touch him. Also we’re in a Harem which means we get to touch each other right, Friend Raven,” Starfire said wiggling under Jinx, and moving her knee so it touched Jinx’s womanhood. Eye twitching Jinx tightened her grip making Starfire squirm a little more.

-Stepping forward Raven said, “I don’t care what you do with Robin. You just can’t touch us without permission. Now how should we punish her, Jinx?” Looking up at Jinx, Starfire saw a twinkle in her eyes.

-“I saw a chastity belt in the van we could lock her in,” Jinx said grinning.

-Eye widened Starfire begged, “Spank me instead, Friend Jinx.”

-“Are you planning to let Robbin play in your forbidden garden, later?” Raven asked with thoughts of Beast Boy coming into her mind. Effortlessly clearing her mind Raven watched Starfire’s body language waiting for her response.

-Closing her mouth Starfire’s forehead wrinkled. They remain silence until Starfire said, “I don’t have a forbidden garden Friend Raven. I was just going to have him fuck me till I could not move.” She wiggled a little with her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. 

-Narrowing her eyes holding back a laugh Jinx said, “So you’re horny.”

-“I do not have horns, Friend Jinx,” Starfire said sending Jinx into a fit of laughter. She buried her face in Starfire’s chest sending vibration into Starfire. The pink shade of Starfire’s cheeks turned to a deep red. Jinx’s pink wet hair stuck to Starfire orange skin which only added to the redness of her cheeks.

-“All that aside. There is a time and place for everything, Starfire.” Raven said making eye contact with Starfire. “Unlike Robin who is only committed to you. Jinx and I have our own boyfriends that don’t need to know about this.” Raven said watching Starfire’s face sadden.

-“I thought we were going to play, Raven,” Starfire said in a sad voice. Jinx slowly razed her head claiming down her laughter a little.

-“Oh really,” Jinx said looking between the two with her pink cat eyes. “And was I ever going to be invited?” Jinx asked Raven with her grip loosening. Staring back into her eyes Raven studied Jinx with an emotionless face.

-“I was planning to talk to you after your shower, and then offer both of you a massage.” Raven said sticking her hands into the back pockets of her jean looking off to the side. Smiling Jinx took a quick glance at Starfire whose eyes were the size of soursers with glee.

-An evil grin crept over her face. “Raven I know what Starfire’s punishment should be,” Jinx said feeling a tingling sensation in her chest. 

-“Go on,” Raven said folding her arms. Starfire shivered under Jinx’s erotic gaze.

-“You give me a massage before we head back to the tower while Starfire watches.” Jinx said still ignoring Starfire’s thigh pressing up against her womanhood. 

-Raven’s eyes suddenly turned white as she said, “Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!” Jinx and Starfire were quickly bound in Raven’s magic floating above the ground. With their mouths covered they floated over to Raven with the showers turning off. “That is a spindled idea Jinx,” Raven said placing her hand on Jinx’s wet cheek. Turning Raven walked out of the room with her two friends in tow. Jinx glared at Raven only a little pissed at Raven. 

-Exiting the hall way Raven magic set to work preparing the scene. An old table was pulled from the corner setting next to the van. A chain with a hook on the end lowered down 20 feet away from the table. Starfire’s arms were forced out in front of her as a pair of leather chained hand cuffs floated from the van. A towel came out behind the cuffs laying on top of the table. 

-Struggling against Raven’s magic Starfire watched as the cuffs locked around her wrists. Both Jinx and Starfire drifted past Raven leaving a train of drops behind them. Jinx was laid face down on the table where she was released. Starfire however was stood up under the hook which her cuffs were linked to. Her collar was also locked back around her neck robbing her of her powers.

-Walking up to the table Raven asked, “Shall we begin?” Her hands had a crystal glow around them. Starfire’s eyes sparkled as she recalled Beast Boy telling her about Raven’s healing magic. 

-“Don’t expect a tip,” Jinx said laying her head on her folded arms watching Raven. Placing her hands on Jinx’s shoulder slowly rubbing them. A calming warmth seeped into Jinx causing her muscle to relax. “Mmmm aaahhh,” Jinx moaned her eyes closed as Raven’s fingers worked out the knots. Lifting herself Raven placed her knees on either side of Jinx. With her new position Raven started her hands down Jinx’s back.

-“Don’t worry your total submission will be all I need,” Raven said into Jinx’s ear. Biting her lip Jinx kept her eyes closed as Raven explored Jinx’s body.

-“That looks wonderful. Perhaps I will get a turn soon.” Starfire said watching Jinx’s face twist in pleasure. Her body tingled with her rubbing her legs together as her chest throbbed.

-“uuhh,” Jinx moaned gripping the towel while Raven massaged her thigh. “Only a few more inches,” Jinx thought griping tighter with every breath. A cute shrill “eek!” escaped Jinx’s lips when Raven suddenly slapped her ass. Cheeks red Jinx let go of the towel drooling a little as she laid still while Raven moved on to the next thigh. Finding it warm and wetter Raven turned herself around leaning over the witch.

-Slipping her hand under Jinx’s neck Raven pulled Jinx closer to her. Holding herself up by her elbows Jinx breathed heavily while Raven asked, “When did I tell you to orgasm?” Jinx closed her eyes holding her breath for a second as Raven started groping her breast. Wiggling in Raven’s grasp Jinx’s nipples hardened with the warmth growing within her as well. 

-Peering into Raven’s eyes Jinx whimpered, “Yoouh...uhh...You didn…uh…”

-“Mmmh come on,” Raven said twisting Jinx’s nipple. Tensing up with a firm grip on the towel Jinx took in a deep breath.

-“You didn’t! Aaahhh!” Jinx proclaimed before all her energy was sucked out of her. Lowing her onto the table Raven smirked at how Jinx had beads of sweat on her forehead. Starfire stood still in amassment at how emotionless Raven’s face had stayed.

-“Then why have you orgasmed twice without permission?” Raven asked placing her hands on the back of Jinx’s neck. Eyes rolling to the back of her head Jinx drooled a little with her neck tingling with warmth. “Are you going to answer your Mistress?” Raven asked letting go of Jinx.

-Laying of the table unwilling to move Jinx said, “I couldn’t help it. Your hands are amazing.” Smiling Raven looked over at Starfire who was dancing like a five year old needing the restroom. Seeing Raven’s smile seemed to only excite Starfire more. Floating off the table Raven swayed her hips as she walked over to Starfire. Taking in the sight of Starfire’s lovely B-cup breast Raven stopped reaching out her hand. 

-“What’s the matter?” Raven asked her fingers inches away from Starfire’s chest. 

-“I have a need for your wonderful hands,” Starfire said pushing her chest out towards Raven’s hand wiggling her fingers. Smirking Raven pulled away her hand placing it on her chin. The magic glow faded causing a sinking feeling in Starfire’s chest.

-“This is meant as a punishment, Starfire,” Raven said staring into Starfire’s green eyes. Jinx breathing started to steady as she listened. With big puppy eyes Starfire returned Raven’s gaze hoping to win Raven over. Eyes glowing Raven said, “Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!” A wooden paddle with “SLUT” carved into it glided over to Raven’s hand. “Now if you keep this a secret I will play with you tomorrow. Jinx, you can join us if you like,” Raven said lifting up Starfire’s left breast with the paddle. Waving her arm in the air Jinx mumbled something as well before she put her hand down. 

-The cool touch of the paddle sent a shiver down through Starfire’s body. “I will be good. No need to use that slut device,” Starfire said shifting her feet. Razing her eyebrow Raven pulled back the paddle tapping it on her open palm. 

-Walking around Starfire, Raven said, “Good, but if you do tell I will lock you in a chastity belt for a month. Now get dressed.” The cuffs released Starfire letting her drop to her knees. Her hands slide down in between her legs. Tilting her head back Starfire closed her eyes as her fingers pushed inside her. Folding her arms Raven watched her fellow heroine bring herself to release. Strength returning to her Jinx rolled over on her back taking a deep breath.

-“I need another shower,” Jinx said sliding off the table using it to keep her balance. Stretching Jinx walked past Raven with beads of water running from her hair onto her back. 

-Raven went back to her meditation leaving Starfire to do as she please. It took them two hours to get ready. Jinx was spiking her hair when Raven walked back into the locker room. Raven’s reflection in the mirror revealed her to Jinx making her smile.

-“Are you ready to go?” Raven asked admiring what Jinx was wearing. Fishnet leg’s hugged her skin leading up to her black and pink stripped skirt. She wore a pair of black combat boots with dark pink laces. A black long sleeve shirt covered her chest and arms thou Raven noticed Jinx’s nipples pushing out.

-Washing her hands Jinx turned around, “Ready if you are.” With that Raven lead Jinx to the pair of Harley motorcycles. Starfire joined them holding her hands behind her back. A note sate on one of the Harleys reading “Here’s some free wheels, Love Harley.”

-“What shall we tell our friends when we return?” Starfire asked looking at her heels. 

-Without turning Raven answered, “That we were captured by Harley, but escaped. Sadly we couldn’t contact them while we made the journey home.” Jinx looked over at Raven with a raised eyebrow.

-“Yeah, that will stop the wave of questions,” Jinx said lifting her nose up. Raven sat on the Harley that had a blue flaming raven painted on the side. 

-Putting on a helmet Raven looked back at Jinx. “It will have to do. Come on Starfire,” Raven said holding out a helmet to her. Taking it Starfire hopped on behind Raven with a huge grin as she buckled the helmet in place. Revving the engine Raven watched Jinx climb onto the other motorcycle tossing the helmet to the side. “See you there,” Raven said speeding off with Starfire’s arms wrapped around her waist. 

-Burning rubber Jinx followed after her friends. Reaching the tower they were greeted with cheers, and endless questions. They spent the day calming everyone down and spending time talking.

 

-Kid Flash’s Room_______________________________________________________________

 

-“MMnph!” Wally moaned into his ring gag as Jinx stood over him. Placing her foot on Wally’s chest Jinx smirked with the flicker of a candle adding to her look. Having full view of his naked girlfriend Wally’s member stood at attention.

-Chuckling Jinx said, “Don’t worry I will let you cum at 1:13.” Looking at his clock Kid Flash saw it was 10:30. Frowning Wally pulled on the cuffs that kept him in the spread eagle position. “That is if you can place me,” Jinx said moving her hands around her crotch. Licking his lips Wally gave Jinx a seducing look. Rolling her eyes Jinx lowered herself so Wally’s tongue could explore her moist vagina. Tensing up for a moment Jinx realized that she was still very sensitive from Raven’s massage.

-Grabbing her tits Jinx started groping herself as Wally ate her out. The close she got the more rough she was with herself. Reaching her goal Jinx squirted all over Wally’s face. 

-“What a mess I’ve made,” Jinx said placing her hand over her mouth. “Let me clean you up.” Changing her position Jinx started licking her honey off Wally. Using her position Jinx rubbed her pussy against hard cock.

-“Aarhh!” Wally groaned feeling himself getting harder. Jinx used her tongue to silence his protests. 

-“Now. Now. You can’t cum till 1:13, remember,” Jinx said gripping Wally’s member tightly with her hand. Wide eyed Wally nodded his head in agree pulling against the cuffs. “Let’s get back to cleaning that pretty face of yours,” Jinx said setting back to licking his face, and letting go of his cock.

-Finishing Jinx reached over picking up a candle off the night table. Watching intently Wally stayed still with the candle looming above his chest. Smirking Jinx let a drop of wax land on the back of her hand.

-“Tell me if this is too hot,” Jinx said letting a few drops land in the center of Wally’s chest.

-“AAARRRHHH!” Wally howled fighting his bonds. Giggling Jinx used her finger to trace around the wax. 

-With a hot chest and moist lips Jinx said, “I love it when you struggle.” She then let more hot wax drip on his chest. Pulling on the cuffs Wally glared at Jinx, and thrusting his hips upward. “Seems you love the heat,” Jinx said sliding her ass back up against Wally’s boner. 

-“Swaway thaw swaassads. (Says the sadist.)” Wally said wiggling his chest. Leaning back Jinx let wax drip onto her breasts taking in a deep breath when they made contact. Wally watched his heart pounding, and his palms sweaty.

-“You’re going to enjoy what I have planned,” Jinx said with a mischievous grin as she played with her hard nipples. 

 

-Starfire’s Room_________________________________________________________________

 

-“Starfire?” Robin said as he walked into her room. Candle were lite giving off the scent of apple. Door closing behind him Robin’s mouth dropped as she saw a porno playing on Starfire’s TV. 

-Starfire’s head appeared from the other side of her bed. “I found this in your room.” Robin got this sinking feeling in his gut as Starfire glared at him, “Could we do this tonight?” Starfire asked her eyes sparkling as moans came from the speakers.

-Freeing for a second Robin just stared at Starfire and the porno. Gaining composer he walked over to his girlfriend was a stern face. Reaching her Robin learned Starfire had started without him. Unzipping his pants Robin said, “It’s time to pay your rent.” Starfire sat staring at Robin’s hard cock.

-“Yes it is,” Starfire said clapping her hands together, before taking hold of Robin shoving his dick into her mouth.

-“No teeth now, Starfire,” Robin said taking hold of Starfire’s red hair. Opening her mouth more Starfire started using her tongue. “What a night back this will be.” Robin thought as Starfire started moving faster.

 

-Next morning___________________________________________________________________

-Stretching Beast Boy watched the landscape light up before him as the sun rose. Looking over he saw the cuffs still hanging onto Raven’s bed. Taking a breath Beast Boy felt the bed shift behind him. Raven hugged him from behind pressing her chest up against his warm back.

-“How are you feeling?” Raven asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

-“Great, and a little lighter,” Beast Boy responded causing Raven to chuckle.

-One hand wondering south Raven said, “Seems you have some morning wood for me.” Cheeks a little red Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling.

-“Yeah and what’re you gana do about it?” Beast Boy asked as Raven played with his rod. 

-Kissing his cheek Raven said, “Well if you’re willing to cuff me again. I’ll let you titty fuck me.” Beast Boy’s face little up.

-“I am the luckiest man alive. First mind blowing massages, and now hot kinky sex,” Beast Boy said grabbing Raven’s ass. Her collar glowing Raven licked the back of Garfield’s neck making him even harder. Pushing Raven on to her back Garfield cuffed her hands over her head. He took this as a chance to smell Raven’s hair. “You have such an intoxicating naturel scent,” Beast Boy said giving Raven red cheeks.

-“You’re weird sometimes,” Raven said shifting underneath him.

-“Is it ok if I do more than titty fuck you?” Garfield asked nibbling on her neck. This sent shivers down Raven’s spine.

-“Mmmnn. As long as you use a condom,” Raven answered feeling a need for Garfield’s green dick. Jumping with joy Garfield rushed over to the night table. Sitting up Raven watched Beast Boy franticly trying to put on a condom. Placing his hands on his hips Garfield stood in victory grinning from ear to ear. 

-Shaking her head Raven smiled at Beast Boy. “You know you love me,” Garfield said pushing out his chest even more. Taking the chance Raven started crawling across the bed swaying her hips. Drooling a little at the sight Garfield asked, “Hey, where are you going?” 

-Looking over her shoulder seductively Raven said, “To get my vibrator. It seems you might take a while to finish stroking your ego.” Jumping on the bed Beast Boy grabbed Raven by her hips. Moaning Revan felt Garfield pushing his way into her moist tight pussy. One of his hands wandered forward groping her breast. 

-Pulling Raven up against his chest Garfield said, “Let’s see how long you last.” Seeing Raven smile at him Garfield started pounding her with great spirt.

-“This collar is great,” Raven thought with pleasure flowing through her body.


	4. Harley’s Harems first Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gets her harem together for a Christmas party.

(This story does have bad words, bondage, kidnapping, some sex, and nudity. You have been warned and invited so read at your own risk or enjoyment;) Also the characters that engage in any sexually actions or see those actions are 18 years or older and if anyone drinks alcohol IF ANY they are 21 years or older, they are also not my original characters so they belong to their original creators I am just using them to state my own opinion on what they should do, thank you for your understanding.)

-Snow started to fall onto the Titin Tower making a lovely view from Ravens bedroom window as she sat and looked. Raven exhaled looking down at her left hand were she had her harem tattoo. The sight of the tattoo made Raven smile as it brought back memories of everything she did with Starfire and Jinx. Raven’s right hand moved up to her neck and touched the collar that was buckled in place. Her eyes closed as her head tilled back and the collar glowed black.

-“Was that pleasant Mistress Raven?” Starfire asked looking up with Raven’s juices all over her face. Raven opened her eyes and looked down at Starfire with a satisfied grin on her face.

-“Oohh yes. Just what this night called for,” Raven said letting her right hand slip down on to her naked breast. The light form the candles glistened on Starfire’s orange skin as she was on all four.

-“Can I have orgasm now, Mistress Raven?” Starfire asked resisting the urge to finger herself as her body lusted over the sight of Raven’s naked body. With a glance Raven saw Starfire had beads of cum running down her thighs.

-“It is the season, but you have been such a naughty girl this year,” Raven said crossing her legs and folding her arms under her breasts. 

-“I do not understand Mistress Raven. I have done everything you told me. Doesn’t that make me a good girl?” Starfire asked confused at Raven’s statement. Raven slapped herself on the forehead rolling her eyes as she did.

-“Never mind,” Raven said taking off her collar. Starfire was then restrained by Raven’s magic. Everything but Starfire’s breasts, nose, ass, and crotch were covered in pure black. A giggle escaped Starfire’s gag as she struggled in her new bonds. Raven walked over to one of her book shelfs with Starfire floating behind her. Before she could get any further the candle suddenly went out leaving her in the dark. She felt her collar wrap around her neck and lock in place.

-Starfire’s bonds disappeared sending her to the floor with a loud smack. “What was that for Mistress Raven?” Starfire asked as she rubbed her butt. Her questioned was somewhat answered when she felt leather slide around her neck getting locked into place. Her mouth was forming words as a ball gag was shoved into her mouth being buckled tightly behind her head.

-“AAARRRRRRH!!” Raven growled into her ball gag as her hands were cuffed behind her back. A hand groped Raven’s breasts as she was pulled to her captor. Nice soft breasts pushed up against Raven’s back as her captors other arm held her form under her breasts.

-“Miss me Ray Ray?” Harley whispered into Raven’s ear as her hand played with Ravens nipple ring. 

-“Aarrrrr,” Raven growled again as she recognized the voice. Raven’s protest did nothing but keep Harley entertained. As Raven was being teased Starfire was being mummified in duct tape with a butt plug and vibrator inserted into her. Her face, and tits were the only parts untouched expect for the nipple claps that were placed on Starfire’s hard nipples. Before the shock wore off Ivy put a muzzle over her mouth, and quickly pumped up the inflatable rubber ball that was connected to the muzzle. Starfire was picked up and thrown over Poison Ivy’s shoulder after the rubber ball filled every corner of her mouth effectively silencing her. 

-“Time to go Harley,” Ivy said walking towards the exit they had made. Not wanting to carry Raven, Harley had put leather cuffs around Raven’s ankles, and a lovely harness to make Ravens boobs more pronounced. Lastly Harley put a blindfold over Raven’s eyes, and attached a leash to the collar buckled around Raven’s neck. Raven followed Harley willingly thinking of ways to get back at her if she and Ivy made a hole in her wall. Swaying her hips Harley walked onto the jet that was hovering just outside Raven’s room. Starfire and Raven were secured into seats on opposites sides of Jinx who was having a fun time with the dildo in between her legs.

-“We got everyone. Now time to kick off this season to be jolly,” Harley said jumping into the jets driver seat. Ivy leaned up against the wall with a smirk on her face. 

-“You know Christmas is a week away,” Ivy said as she watched Harley spin her chair in circles. Harley stopped the chair and looked at her lover.

-“I know, but I have plans with pudding,” Harley said with a hug smile on her face and a little drool in the corner of her cheek. Ivy closed her eyes putting her hand over her face letting out a long sigh.

-“Let’s get out of here before they find us,” Ivy said walking forward and kicked Harley out of the driver’s seat taking the controls of the jet. Harley pouted as she sat in the co-piolet seat.

-“Why can’t I fly, Red?” Harley asked a little upset.

-“Last time you flaw, the air force was chasing us. To make our plan work we need to fly under the radar,” Ivy said as she started to fly the jet away from Titan Tower. 

-“But that is no fun,” Harley said spinning in her chair. 

-“If we have fun now then we can’t have fun later,” Ivy said batting away Harley’s hand from the control.

-“Fine,” Harley said getting up from her seat heading to her captives in the back. She sat herself next to Raven who was the only one that did not have something inside her. Harley’s hand soon found Raven’s clit ring pulling on it to make sure Raven was still alive.

-“AAAAHHHHMMPPHH!?” Raven Squealed as she did not hear Harley sit down as Jinx’s moaning and wiggling covered up Harley’s approach. That made it hard for Raven to play with her in the Tower as she needed at least 7 panties and a 2 inch ball gag in her mouth to be quiet. Raven jumped when Harley pulled on her two nipple ring and licked her cheek.

-“I love your piercings, Ray. Do you mind if I play with them?” Harley asked into Raven ear then nibbling on it as her hand played with one of Raven’s piercings. Raven fidgeted in her bonds trying to get away from Harley’s wondering hands and tongue. 

-“HHHHAAAAARRHHLLLY!! (HARELY!!!)” Raven protested pulling away from Harley whose tongue was in her ear. This just made Harley through back her head laughing hysterically at Raven’s reaction. She soon regretted her decision as Harley started to nibble on her neck leaving a hicky behind. “Mmmnnpphh,” Raven moaned from Harley’s fingers finding their way into her most sensitive areas. 

-“The last time we were together I didn’t get to play with you. But now I got the whole ride to push your sexy little buttons,” Harley said into Raven’s ear as she nibbled on it again. Raven shifted in her chair with her collar glowing black as it stopped Raven’s from ripping the jet apart.

 

-Half an hour later the jet landed in a snow covered fielded that had a limo parked in it. Ivy landed the jet near the limo, and walked back to unload the harem members into the limo. The sight of Harley and Raven almost brought Ivy to tear. Harley’s head was being held by Raven’s thighs which seemed Harley could not escape from. Raven and Harley were both breathing heavily with a layer of sweat glistening on their skin. Ivy notice that Raven had some hickys on her breasts, stomach, and even one on her neck.

-“Need help Harley?” Ivy asked walking up behind her friend and putting her hands on her hips. 

-“Please. She has really strong legs,” Harley said through her squished cheeks and tapping Raven’s thighs with her hands. 

-“Sswwaaaii, ih twooph Mmmifffpphh, (Say, I’m top Mistress,)” Raven said squeezing Harley’s head a little tighter. Ivy just stood looking at Harley’s nice leather covered ass with a little drool running down her chin.

-“Never!” Harley responded trying to pull her head out again. 

-Ivy leaned forward grabbing Raven’s nipple rings and said, “Let our clown go, or I will make you wake the dead.” Raven felt Ivy slowly start to turn her hands. Not wanting a titty twister Raven opened her legs letting Harley fall on her ass. 

-“Ha!” Harley shouted pointing at Raven in triumph. This was short lived as Ivy slapped her upside the head.

-“Get her into the limo and come back for Jinx,” Ivy said walking over to Starfire and talking her out of the seat. Throwing Starfire over her shoulder Ivy slapped Starfire on the ass and said, “Time to go sweet cheeks.” With that she walked out of the jet. Harley stood up watching Ivy leave before she unbuckled Raven and grabbed the leash. Raven giggled a little as she was led by Harley to the limo.

-“Pay back is a bitch,” Harley whispered into Raven’s ear as she gave the leash to Ivy. Harley then turned back to the jet walking quickly in her knee high boots. Jinx sat blind folded about ready to reach her climax when Harley stood before her. With a flick of a switch Jinx’s pleasure turned into frustration making her struggle against her arm binder.

-“Mmmmnnnnpphh,” Jinx protested into her tap gag. Her cheeks bulged as 3 panties filled them none of these panties were clean, but not all of them belonged to Jinx. Harley ignored Jinx protests as she unlocked the seat belts and put a leash on Jinx’s lovely collar. Jinx walked at the pull on her collar with the clicking of her ballet high heels sounding though the jet. 

-“Don’t worry Catwoman and Batgirl are waiting for us at the hideout with a few little presents,” Ivy said as Starfire sat in her lap. Raven wasn’t left out as Ivy’s fingers were sliding in and out of Raven’s wet pussy. Neither Starfire nor Raven were really listening to Ivy as their bodies were flowing with emotions. Ivy looked over as he headed the door open letting in the sounds of Harley and Jinx flow into the limo.

-“Are you having fun without me?” Harley asked as she helped Jinx into the car.

-“Only a little. Let’s getting going before we’re missed too much,” Ivy pressed a button, “Driver take us to our base,” Ivy said and then went back to playing with her two playthings. Harley frowned a little, but she was quickly distracted by the helpless Jinx. Using the seat belts Harley pulled Jinx’s legs apart so she could have what she wanted. The car’s engine roared to life before driving off taking the little party. 

-They arrived at a dark factory out in the middle of nowhere. The girls were covered in sweet when the door to the limo opened up. Harley crawled out of the car panting and rolling on to her back. Black and red shorts came flying out landing on Harley’s bare chest with a shirt following it.

-“Get dressed Harley and why did you ungag Jinx?” Ivy asked from inside the limo.

-“To rock her fucking world. Now tell me what the fuck is going on,” Jinx said as she tried to shack off the blind fold. Ivy’s plants put a muzzle harness on Jinx keeping her from saying anything else. “Mmmmmnn,” Jinx moaned into her new gag. She could not decide whether or not if the latex tasted worse than the dirty panties.

-“That’s better. Now let’s get them to the stables,” Ivy said as she helped Starfire out of the car and into the cool warehouse. Starfire stared at Ivy with a confused look on her face when Raven and Jinx seemed to read into Ivy’s words. Harley pulled up her tight leather shorts then took Starfire out of Ivy’s arms and started carrying her away.

-“I will take the Alien you can have the two lovely sorceresses,” Harley said walking away as she looked Starfire up and down. Before Harley got too far away Ivy smacked Harley on the ass then turned to the two left in the limo. 

-“So are you ladies thinking about Christmas?” Ivy asked looking at the two blind folded damsels. Both wiggled as they felt Ivy’s eyes on them and as they felt Ivy’s plants moving them out of the car. Ivy took a leash in each hand before walking after Harley and said, “If you girls are good I will give you both a carrot.” She giggle a little at her captives little grunts of response. It took them sometime to get use to walking blinded but Ivy made sure they didn’t fall. Ivy entered the stable to find Harley sucking on Starfire’s breasts and playing with her own. Starfire seemed to be wiggling on the table as Harley and the vibrators played with her.

-Harley looked up when Ivy cleared her throat and asked, “What a girl can’t be horny?” 

-Ivy sighed then said, “You were supposed to get her ready not get her engine running.” Ivy tied Jinx’s leash to a post then lead Raven over to one of the stalls were purple pony girl gear was hung up.

-“Hhhhaaarrllah, (Harley,)” Batgirl said through her bit gag. She stood in her stall with a yellow harness that lifted up her breasts and kept her new tail inside of her tight ass with an added bonus in her womanhood. Her bit gag harness had a pair of antlers attached to it. Her arms were restrained behind her back horizontally, so she could not get free. A pair of Ballet with horse shoe on the bottom were locked to her feet. All this bothered Barbara to no end, but the fact that she could float in the air if she picked up her feet just blew her mind.

-“hhaah yooou Hhhaarrlly, (Fuck you Harley,)” Catwoman said glaring at Harley as she kicked the stall walls. Her outfit matched Batgirl’s but her harness was placed over a red leather corset. The bad mood might be explained from the fact that she brought Batgirl to Harley and did not like how it ended. Harley looked at the Reindeer girls or pony girls with a wide smile. 

-Starfire could feel the tape encasing her legs getting cut apart. As her legs were freed from the tape she could feel a wondering hand exploring her inner thigh. The hand could feel the warmth and moister that the tape had trapped. Starfire’s mind was flooded with images as she remembered the times Raven had touched her in a similar way. Without any trouble Harley locked a pair of green horse shoe heels on to Starfire’s bare feet.

-“I see that Raven has trained you well. Who would have quested that she could be so dominating? Well her father is a demon so… Let’s just finish up,” Harley said looking over at Raven who was almost done getting dressed. Raven stood tall in her new hooved heels that stopped at her lower knee. The bit gag’s rains were tied to the posts so that Raven had to stand in the middle of the stall. Her blind fold had not been removed, but Catwoman could tell that Ivy had used her control pheromone on the superhero. After Ivy was done tightening the corset she grabbed the armbinder off the hook.

-“Now put your arms horizontally behind your back,” Ivy ordered which Raven happy followed shacking her ass as she did. When Raven arms were secured behind her back Ivy grabbed a bottle of lube off a barrel. Ivy poured a generous amount of the bottle on to her as she stood next to Raven. 

-“Aauuuhh!?” Raven exclaimed as she felt Ivy’s middle finger slid into her asshole. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling for Raven just an unexpected one.

-“What a nice tight asshole you have. I would never quest that things have been shoved in it, but I have put things into this tight little ass of yours,” Ivy said as she moved her finger in and out adding her index finger after a little bit. Raven swayed with the rhythm of Ivy’s fingers grunting a little as she did. Ivy smiled as she watched this display and marveled at how Raven was disappointed when she stopped. Looking over Ivy noticed something was off, so she asked a quick question, “Harley why is the butt plug now 4 inches wide instead of 1?”

-“Aaaaahhh? I don’t know what you’re talking about Red?” Harley said in a high pitched voice as she looked the other way. The pheromone had worn off by now and Raven was not too happy with the idea of a 4 inch butt plug. 

-“Too bad for you Raven,” Ivy said just grabbing the harness off the hanger.

-“Aarrrhh,” Raven protested stomping her hooved foot on the ground. Ivy just smiled as she started to put the unwanted harness on Raven. “OOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!” Raven grunted as she felt the tear shaped butt plug slowly enter her lubed asshole. Harley and Catwoman giggled a little when Raven grunted were Starfire was too distracted to notice her Mistresses displeasure. Jinx shifted in her bonds as her imagination was taking her to dark places that made her get wetter by the second. Batgirl cringed as she saw the whole thing and was happy that she had only a butt plug the size of her thumb in side her.

-“You’re one horny alien,” Harley said as she saw Starfire humping the air using her new hooved ballet boots to get traction. The vibrator kept her body on the edge of satisfaction which made her mind wanting release as soon as possible. She did not care at the moment that she was being put into new bondage gear all that mattered was that she get her climax. Her moans were silenced out by her gag so the only thing telling Harley to hurry up was her hip movement.

-“How far are you in getting Starfire dressed?” Ivy asked as she could hear Harley struggling with Starfire. Harley looked over her shoulder as she finished buckling the arm binder in place. The tape lay on the table in pieces with Harley now reaching for Starfire’s tormentors. 

-“I am about half way done with her,” Harley said looking back to her work and relieving Starfire of the items inside her. Starfire showed that she was not happy by hitting her feet up against the side of the melt table. Harley smirked as she had felt the warmth coming off of Starfire’s womanhood, and at the current display. “Don’t worry Star. I am not done,” Harley said as she took off Starfire’s blind fold so she could look into Starfire’s green eyes. She found them full of lust and frustration as they gazed at Harley.

-“Well I will be moving on to our dear Jinx,” Ivy said walking away from Raven leaving her blind folded.

-“Mmmmnnnpphh,” Jinx moaned Ivy’s words made her womanhood tingle with anticipation. Raven turned her head as the blind fold kept her in the dark making the other Raven’s louder in her mind. Ivy’s hand slowly moved down Jinx’s charry red cheek moving Jinx’s pink hair out of the way. “Mmmm,” Jinx moaned as a shiver ran down into her womanhood. 

-“Don’t worry I will enjoy this,” Ivy said with her ivy red lips inches from Jinx’s ear. Jinx’s felt Ivy’s hand slowly moving up Jinx’s moist leg. A plant vine handed over a pink bit gag harness to Ivy as she fingered Jinx. Moving her hands up Jinx’s exposed body Ivy reached the ball gag and unbuckled it tossing it to the ground. As Jinx opened her mouth taking a deep breath Ivy slipped the bit gag in buckling it tightly. 

-“fffffssssuuuccksss,(Fuck)” Jinx hissed as she bit onto the new gag shaking her head as she did. For her actions Jinx received a firm smack to her naked ass.

-“I will be having none of that. If you are a good little reindeer and don’t struggle I will give you a little surprise after I am done,” Ivy said as she groped Jinx’s tight ass. Nodding yes Jinx tried her beast not to resist her captor. Letting go of Jinx, Ivy went back to securing the bit gag and then connecting the reins the post rings. Jinx’s ballet boots were removed and replaced with a pair that had hooves. Not seeing any need to switch Jinx’s arm binder Ivy grabbed the harness of the wall.

-“Why are you leaving their blind folds on?” Harley asked as she approached with Starfire right behind her in full gear. Starfire looked at her two teammates and felt a feeling of joy as she could not wait to play with them as reindeer. She started floating up into the air as thoughts of all of them being played with by Ivy and Harley filled her mind.

-“Seems like someone is having pervy thoughts,” Ivy commented as she looked over Jinx’s shoulder. Harley turned to see that Starfire was about a foot of the ground with her eyes closed. 

-“Hay she is one horny slut,” Harley said shrugging her shoulders pulling Starfire towards the red and white doors. They slipped through the door to find a sled waiting for them on the other side. Starfire shifted a little when her chest harness was connected to the sled. Harley made sure Starfire was securely in place before turning Starfire’s new vibrator on to its lowest setting. “Be back in a few,” Harley said with a big smile and skipping away. 

-“Wwwhhhaaiff Hhhhaaaffffllleeff,(What Harley,)” Starfire pleaded stomping her feet. Biting into the gag Starfire tried to take off only to have the harness tightening and the crotch strap pushing the vibrator deeper into her. To her dismay this did not bring her any closer to climax or freedom. In frustration Starfire landed glaring at the doors as she did.

-Harley found Ivy styling Jinx’s hair around her new antlers. Still skipping Harley reached Batgirl with a tooth filled smile as she untied Batgirl’s reins then led her out to the sled. Batgirl wobbled a little as she walked from her tail moving around inside her. Thoughts of what exactly Harley was planning to do besides dressing them up as reindeer. Batgirl’s eyes widened when she saw the sled and the large bag in the back of it.

-“Don’t worry there is an extra gift for each of you girls,” Harley said when they were in front of the sled. Batgirl let herself get hooked up to the sled with plans to ruin Harley’s joy full night. She got distracted when she felt a sharp sting in her right nipple. She looked over in time to see Harley clamp a nipple clamp on Starfire. With her eyes she followed the chain now hanging in between her and Starfire to a clamp pinching her own nipple. Batgirl saw the chain tighten up and then pull on her now erect sore nipple.

-“Ssssaahhhfffiihhheeess! (Starfire!)” Batgirl shrieked as she felt the pain shooting though her breast. She whipped her head over at her fellow reindeer girl with a glare. Her anger sub sided when she saw Harley was groping Starfire’s tits, and that Starfire was humping Harley’s leg.

-“She can’t help herself, Bgirl, and neither will you,” Harley said pressing a button that turned Batgirl’s vibrator on. Closing her eyes as the vibrations made their way through her giving her very little pleasure. Harley giggled as she watched Batgirl trying to hide her frustration. Kissing Starfire on the forehead Harley pulled away heading back to the others.

-“Nnnoooo,” Starfire said as she tried to follow after Harley. Once again Batgirl felt her nipple get tugged causing her to feel a sharp pain. Batgirl shot a glare at Starfire before she jerked sharply away from Starfire. “Aaaarrrhhh, bbhhhaahghiiirrl?! (Batgirl?!)” Starfire squealed as she turned to look over at her fellow reindeer. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Starfire’s anger turned into lust. Batgirl took a step back, but that was as far away from her horny alien friend she could get. Starfire took a step forward as she looked at Batgirl’s sweat covered leg.

-Back in the stable Harley found Ivy had finished with Jinx’s restraints, and removed Jinx’s blind fold. A smile crept across Harley’s face as she saw that Jinx had a pair of weighed nipple claps that were buzzing away. Harley gave Ivy a quick slap on the as they pasted each other. Ivy giggled as she felt Jinx’s eyes on her ass. Jinx’s little reindeer tail made her take very short quick strides as it felt like it was going to fall out.

-“Your turn pussy wussy,” Harley said as she stood in front of a very upset Catwoman that was staring her down. “Don’t look so upset it’s Christmas,” Harley said tilting her head to the side as she tugged on one of the reins. Catwoman responded by quickly kicking forwarded at Harley to be stopped by the chain cuffed to her ankles. This sent her off balance to the point where she fell forward into Harley’s strong arms. Wasting no time Harley’s hands quickly slithered their way down to grope Catwoman’s exposed ass cheeks.

-“Aaarrhh,” Catwoman growled as she bit down onto her gag. Harley responded by kissing Catwoman on the neck and leaving some nibble marks behind. With that done Harley untied the reins so she could lead Catwoman out to the awaiting sled. Harley looked over at Raven as they pasted her by noticing that her collar was glowing black that engulfed her neck. As soon as they walked through the doors Catwoman tried to fly away, but only got a few inches off the ground.  
-  
“Think pervy thoughts if you want to fly, and you need to be horny,” Harley said looking back at flying Catwoman. Jinx was hooked up the sled in front of Starfire who was currently getting a few swats to her orange ass. Catwoman was now very interested in how the rest on the night was going to go so she stopped fighting.

-“Why did you already turn on their vibrators?” Ivy asked with a tight grip on Starfire’s hair. Harley couldn’t tell if Starfire was enjoying herself or if the vibrator was doing a better job then she set it for.

-“I didn’t want to wait for their engines to warm up,” Harley answered as got Catwoman buckled in front of Batgirl. Stepping behind her Harley grabbed 2 nipple clamps and quickly put them on their own nipple. Catwoman shook her chest once the clamps had bit down onto her sensitive nipples, but it was too late. A chin led from her outside breast back to Batgirl’s breast. In fact Catwoman noticed that the silver chain led back to the seat of the sled. Harley saw Catwoman looking over her shoulder and whispered into her ear, “I am going to be pulling you chain all night.” She raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip as she taunted her sexy reindeer.

-“Stop playing with our pussycat and go get our Raven,” Ivy ordered as she gave Jinx a strong smack with her riding crop. Harley hopped away to the door with not a word of protest. “Might as well get you ready for flight,” Ivy said as she turned on Catwoman’s vibrator to the lowest setting. Catwoman’s whole body shivered when the vibrator came to life and she shot Ivy an evil glare as soon as she could. Grinning Ivy turned up the power just a little.

-“Aaarrhhh?” Raven grunted as light suddenly hit her eyes. Harley stood in front of her with a blind fold in one hand and a red clown noise in the other.

-“Time to go Rudolf,” Harley said with a smug look on her face as she pushed the clown noise onto Raven. Raven eyebrows wrinkled before she shook her head. Her head was stopped by Harley’s hand around Raven lower chin. “I could superglue it on if you would like,” Harley said in a daring voice. Letting go Harley watched hoping Raven would try to knock off the noise, but Raven only stared her in the eyes.

-“hhhlllooowwn wwwiiisssshh, (You bitch,)” Raven said when Harley started leading her towards the doors.

-“Says the bitch wearing the noise,” Harley said as she could not wait to see the look on Raven’s face. Push the door open with great enthusiasm then she turn to look at Raven. Seeing everyone at the sled Raven raised her eyebrow and smiled through her bit gag.

-“Hho hoo hhoo,” Raven said which sent Harley into a fit of laughter that made her lean up against one of the doors. Raven rolled her eye and started walk towards the sled. A laughing Harley followed after holding her sides and stumbling a little as she did. Ivy was the only one that giggled at the sight of the two pale skinned women. 

-“I am not letting you drive if you can’t get a hold of yourself,” Ivy threatened from the seat of the sled.

-“Buuhh…Buuhh…I didn’t sssee that coming,” Harley said in between gasps for air. Raven stood patiently waiting for Harley to get a hold of herself. Ivy didn’t mind as she had a wonder full view of all the harem members. Harley soon got Raven in the lead position with all the straps clip onto her harness. Ivy press the button that helped kept Raven thinking dirty thoughts and wanting more.

-Harley jumped into the sled letting the back of her mini skirt fly up into the air showing of her crotch less Xmas panties. She then grabbed the reins and chain whipping them yelling, “Mush girls mush. On Starfire, on Batgirl, on Jinx, on Catwoman and Raven. We have gifts to deliver!” With the clearest mind Raven started marching forward pulling the rest of the girls with her. Soon they were at a trot pulling the sled with ease. With a great leap they pulled the sled into the air fly into the night with Harley and Ivy cheering as they did.

-A great spree of robberies happened that night in several towns. Victims of the robberies that were home were found bound naked in very sexual position and sometimes they were not too happy when the cops arrived. They also said that the robbers were women dressed in sexy Mrs. Clause out fits that left nothing to the imagination. Witnesses claimed they saw a sled pulled by sexy women on the roofs of the houses that were robbed. Cops did not know how to explain it and they could not connect anyone to the crimes. A legend was born in that year that naughty couples would be visited by Mrs. Clause and her sister to be punished for their misdeeds. Many couples started being nice and worked together as Mrs. Clause did not play favorites. It was unknown if they would be back next year but that did not slow the gossiped that they would be.

-Marry Christmas to all and to all a good night.


End file.
